夏洛特的烦恼
by selwyn325
Summary: 早在夏洛特出生前，黑魔王就已经把目光投向了普林斯。作为年轻的继承人，夏洛特该如何逃脱黑魔王的重重阴谋？ 提示：百合/femslash！
1. 开学

_"人活这一世，能耐还在其次。有的成了面子，有的成了里子，都是时势使然。" _

王家卫，《一代宗师》

* * *

开学

1978年9月1日，伦敦的天空看起来灰蒙蒙的。

上午10点半，两个拿着小皮箱的年轻人走进了国王十字车站。

他们分别是一位15岁的少年和一位17岁的少女。

少年叫做巴蒂•克劳奇（二世），他看起来文质彬彬，装扮也一丝不苟。锃亮的牛津皮鞋，笔挺的西服套装，精心打理的浅金色短发。加上他谦逊温和的神态，一看便知是教养良好的优等生。

至于他身旁的少女，她叫做夏洛特•普林斯。

夏洛特穿着质地上乘但款式老气的深灰色套裙，戴着暗色的礼帽和手套。她金色的长发低低地挽在脑后，目光冷淡，神态高傲，一副难以亲近的模样。

他们身旁还有一位成年人—少年的母亲：克劳奇夫人。她同样穿着精致但过时的套裙，模样却十分温和，甚至有些过了头，倒显得有些软弱。

三个人走到第9和第10站台之间。做了短暂的告别后，克劳奇夫人转身离开了国王十字车站，少年和少女则悄无声息地消失了。

站在九又四分之三站台，巴蒂和夏洛特也分开了。

看到巴蒂是去找拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇，夏洛特不禁皱起了眉。

莱斯特兰奇和夏洛特一样，也是斯莱特林的七年级生，但夏洛特始终觉得莱斯特兰奇邪恶残忍，很少与他交往。而巴蒂只是拉文克劳的五年级生，为什么会与莱斯特兰奇有交集，甚至越走越近呢？

"夏！"一个亲切的女声打断了夏洛特的思绪。她回过头，一个穿高腰喇叭裤和海蓝色t恤的高个少女招着手向她走来。

那是夏洛特最好的朋友，同样七年级的赫奇帕奇女生，阿米莉亚•博恩斯。

阿米莉亚比夏洛特高至少十公分，身材也比消瘦的夏洛特健美结实多了。她留着齐肩的时髦卷发，有着浓密的眉毛，深蓝色的眼睛，和典型的方下巴。

她带着灿烂热情的笑容向夏洛特走来，深蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒。与夏洛特给人的冷淡疏离印象相反，阿米莉亚看起来热情开朗，是个充满活力的时尚少女。

"艾米。"夏洛特露出浅浅的笑意回应，眼神也终于温和起来了。

* * *

说明：

夏洛特•普林斯(Charlotte Prince)

昵称：夏(Char),by阿米莉亚•博恩斯

夏莉(Sherry),by克劳奇夫人等。

小夏，by作者

阿米莉亚•博恩斯(Amelia Bones)

昵称：艾米(Amy),by夏洛特•普林斯，埃德加•博恩斯，作者等。


	2. 魁地奇

七年级虽然有着沉重的学业和考试压力，但课程安排得并不多。

夏洛特本该有大把的时间和阿米莉亚在一起，但女生学生会主席的工作让阿米莉亚格外繁忙。此外，阿米莉亚还是赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队的队长，新队员的选拔和训练又进一步压缩了两个人在一起的时间。

初秋的一个早晨，夏洛特刚从宿舍走到斯莱特林的公共休息室，一个低年级的女生走过来传话。

"普林斯小姐，女生学生会主席说她在大厅的楼梯旁等你。"

"谢谢。"

夏洛特从地窖走上门厅，果然在主楼梯旁看到了一个高个女生的背影。对方正架着胳膊，随意地倚在楼梯扶手末端的大理石柱上。

"我们的女生学生会主席，"夏洛特走到阿米莉亚身边，轻声打趣，"最近似乎有些滥用职权的趋势。"她又学着自己祖父的摸样，举起一根指头不客气地指向阿米莉亚，"要注意权利使用的尺度。"

阿米莉亚立刻被她逗笑了，她拎起放在地上的书包单肩背起，另一只手则向夏洛特摊开，像是要邀请她跳舞似的。"都是为了见你，公主。"

夏洛特也被逗笑了，"恐怕，我才是王子/普林斯(prince)。"她笑着回了一句，也向阿米莉亚摊开了手心。

阿米莉亚无奈地笑了笑，但最终还是把手搭在了夏洛特的掌心上，"好吧。"

"不知道我有没有这个荣幸请阿米莉亚公主和我共进早餐？"夏洛特说着和阿米莉亚一起向礼堂走去。

"恐怕我只能和你一起走到礼堂了，"阿米莉亚装出很遗憾的口气，"整个赫奇帕奇的男孩都在等我呢。"

"那真是太悲伤了，"夏洛特配合地说，"为了你，我可是放弃了整个斯莱特林的女孩呢。"

阿米莉亚笑了出来，"受宠若惊。那晚上来看我的魁地奇训练怎么样，之后我们去约会。"她调皮地冲夏洛特眨了个眼。

"一言为定，公主。"

"晚上见。"

晚饭后，夏洛特独自来到了魁地奇训练场。

赫奇帕奇的队员们已经在空中开始了训练，阿米莉亚正在和他们练习最基本的传球动作来热身和强化配合。看到夏洛特，阿米莉亚立即在扫帚上大幅度地向她挥了挥手，夏洛特也微笑着对她挥了挥手。

之后，赫奇帕奇的队员们在球场上依次进行各种训练，夏洛特则一直坐在看台上，先是看了会儿书，当天色暗下去后，就专注地看着场地上正在训练的阿米莉亚。

夏洛特怕是永远都无法像阿米莉亚那样，从容自在地坐在飞天扫帚上。越是升高，夏洛特越是恐惧，扫帚也像难以驯服的野兽，始终不愿服从夏洛特的指令。

阿米莉亚则完全能驾驭她的扫帚，尤其是在魁地奇场上。

她是赫奇帕奇的追球手之一，比赛时总是自如地盘旋在场上，自信又专注。当她快速穿梭时，扎起来的短发在脑后随风飘动，深蓝色的眼睛也会眯起来，露出一种志在必得的坚定眼神。如果赫奇帕奇掌握了局势，她就会挂起笑意，那笑容意气风发，又带点桀骜不驯的味道。

夏洛特又想到了斯莱特林魁地奇球队的上任队长，和自己同届的雷古勒斯•布莱克。

布莱克本是斯莱特林的队长和找球手，但他突然辍学了。

有传闻说，布莱克辍学是为了加入食死徒组织，但夏洛特不知道这是否可信。虽然夏洛特和他同在斯莱特林以及鼻涕虫俱乐部，但过去的六年，夏洛特与布莱克并不熟悉，更不了解他的志向与选择。

不过，夏洛特的表兄，西弗勒斯•斯内普，却一口咬定说，夏洛特一定是喜欢上布莱克了。西弗勒斯声称，夏洛特时常关注并谈起雷古勒斯就是"喜欢"的表现。

对此，夏洛特本人更多的却是困惑。

的确，她喜欢布莱克的待人态度，礼貌绅士，完全不像西弗勒斯那样，总是冷言冷语，能把关心自己的话说得让人不舒服。她也喜欢布莱克的穿着打扮，虽然不如巴蒂那样精雕细琢，但也足够美观得体。夏洛特真心希望表兄能和布莱克一样，多注意自己的言行与着装，不要再现在这样态度冰冷、不修边幅。

然而，夏洛特自认对于布莱克的好感与关注也就仅限于此了。

这就是是所谓的"喜欢"吗？所谓的"喜欢"就是这么平淡又无所谓的一种感情吗？夏洛特不知道答案。

至于夏洛特对自己表兄的那些劝告，西弗勒斯是统统听不进去的。倒是非常想要撮合夏洛特和雷古勒斯。

据说上学期末，也就是西弗勒斯毕业前，他真的去找过布莱克，问他有没有兴趣和夏洛特交往。结果是，西弗勒斯非常遗憾地告诉夏洛特，雷古勒斯表示他已经另有中意的人了。

当时，看到表兄难得展露的受挫摸样，夏洛特不禁笑了出来。

而听到这个故事后最高兴的，还是阿米莉亚。

阿米莉亚和布莱克一直是关系恶劣的竞争对手，无论是在考场上还是魁地奇球场上。而且，阿米莉亚一直相当地厌恶布莱克，在她看来，布莱克是个傲慢自负的小少爷，而且总是表现出对于黑魔法和黑魔王的强烈兴趣，以后一定会是个邪恶的食死徒。阿米莉亚始终强烈反对夏洛特和他扯上任何暧昧的关系。

当赫奇帕奇球队结束训练时，天色已经完全暗下来了。

队员们相继离开，最终只剩队长阿米莉亚留下整理更衣室。

夏洛特走进去，坐在长椅上等她。

"夏，队里的新成员说以为你是斯莱特林来打探情况的呢。"阿米莉亚对夏洛特打趣。

"那我以后不来看你训练了。"夏洛特故意说。

"别，"阿米莉亚立刻解释，"我开玩笑的，我和他们说了你是我的朋友。"

"而且说实话，"夏洛特自嘲，"就算你们有什么战术，我恐怕也看不出来。今天还顺利吗？"

"新队员都适应得不错，下一任队长的人选我也基本确定了，所以，还是挺顺利的。"

"听上去很不错，"夏洛特点了点头。"斯莱特林就有些危险了，布莱克没来由地辍学了，听说我们学院到现在还没确定新的正式队长呢。"

阿米莉亚哼了一声，背对着夏洛特整理储物柜，半天才开口，"布莱克辍学，你挺失望的吧？"

夏洛特一开始没明白阿米莉亚的意思，但随后就抿嘴笑了笑，"的确失望，我原本还想和他约会呢。"

"喂！"阿米莉亚突然转过身，十分严肃地皱着眉，"布莱克可是个食死徒！"

"抱歉，"见阿米莉亚的反应，夏洛特立即解释，"我只是开个玩笑，我并不想和他约会。"夏洛特同时决心，以后再也不开这种玩笑了。

阿米莉亚别了别嘴，强势的态度消散了大半，"行吧。"她说着又背过身整去理储物柜。

"而且我们今早不是说好要'约会'吗？"夏洛特弱势地试图转移话题。"我们现在去哪，湖边？"

"不去。"阿米莉亚回答，语气听上去还是带着些不悦，"湖边总是充满了谈恋爱的情侣，我们去禁林，顺便捉几个不老实的新生。"她说着关上了储物柜的门，又上了锁。

"所以原来是陪你工作？"

"怎么，你更想去陪食死徒吗？"阿米莉亚有些置气地挑了挑眉。

"当然不是，"夏洛特讨好地说，"我很愿意协助女生学生会主席的工作。"

阿米莉亚嘁了一声，但终于露出了笑意。


	3. 禁林

夏洛特和阿米莉亚走到禁林边缘，并向更深处走去。天已经完全黑了，只有微弱的月光照着禁林边缘稀疏的树木。

"说真的，你现在实在太忙了，"夏洛特双手背在身后，踏着轻松的步伐，"感觉一周只能见你几面。"

"所以…想我了吗？"阿米莉亚压低了声音，用一种夏洛特觉得有些肉麻的语气问。

夏洛特怀疑自己听错了，侧过头，却发现对方脸上也挂着暧昧的笑。夏洛特想起了两人早晨"公主""王子"的戏码，浅笑着腹诽"入戏太深"的阿米莉亚幼稚。不过，她还是非常配合地回答，"当然了，非常想你。"

阿米莉亚立即露出满意的笑容，"我也很想你，但每天的事情确实太多了。"

夏洛特觉得阿米莉亚的语气终于正经起来了。

"女生学生会主席那边很忙吧，我好几次看到你和隆巴顿在一起。"

"他似乎很希望我们结伴工作，"阿米莉亚有些无奈地回答，"说可以相互配合。但我觉得没有必要，分开工作效率更高些。所以最近我已经很少和他一起行动了。"

"你们配合得不好吗？"

"不能说很好。而且我觉得他有些爱吹嘘，总是和我说他堂兄弗兰克•隆巴顿做男生学生会主席时多么优秀。要知道，我的两个亲哥哥毕业前也都是男生学生会主席，但我可不会像他那样炫耀。"

"可能他不想被你小瞧了吧。你一直那么优秀，他可能有些没自信。"夏洛特还想补充，如果布莱克没辍学，隆巴顿怕是当不上男生学生会主席。但想到刚刚在更衣室的事，夏洛特觉得自己还是少提布莱克为妙。

"谁知道。"阿米莉亚无所谓地说，"你呢，最近怎么样？"

"还是老样子，教室，寝室，图书馆。偶尔还要带着斯莱特林的小女巫们去找你的麻烦。"夏洛特笑着说。

阿米莉亚也笑了，"的确。"

"不过姑娘们都太可爱了，"夏洛特为自己解释，"看她们哭得那么委屈，我实在无法拒绝。"

"真是些狡猾的小女巫，"阿米莉亚不满地别了别嘴，"被逮到时还理直气壮地对我狡辩，回到公共休息室就可怜兮兮地找你掉眼泪。而且自从我当上级长，哪次你领来的孩子是被冤枉的？我都是有充足的理由才会惩罚她们。"

"我知道，"夏洛特拉着长音，"我公正的赫奇帕奇朋友。"

"倒是你，我单纯的斯莱特林朋友，你不知道斯莱特林是以狡猾著称的吗？怎么那么轻易就被眼泪蒙蔽了？"

"不只是眼泪，是可爱的小姑娘的眼泪。"

阿米莉亚翻了个白眼，"现在我想流泪了。"

"别，"夏洛特哄着说，"你可是我眼里最可爱的姑娘，如果你流泪了，那我就真的任你摆布了。"

阿米莉亚哼了一声，别过头，强忍着不抬起嘴角。

看着阿米莉亚别扭的样子，夏洛特的笑意更浓了。

两人就这样沉默地走了片刻。

过了一会儿，阿米莉亚突然停下了脚步，"那个是克劳奇吗？"她看着斜前方，自言自语似的问。

夏洛特顺着阿米莉亚的目光看去，的确是巴蒂。他站在一处树木浓密的阴影中，而他身边的，好像是拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇。

"巴蒂！"夏洛特想都没想就冲了过去。

听到夏洛特的声音，两个男生立刻终止了谈话。

"巴蒂，你怎么在这？"夏洛特走到巴蒂身边，皱着眉问。阿米莉亚也走了过来。

"这个…和拉巴斯坦…有点事…"巴蒂含糊地回答。"现在就回去。"

莱斯特兰奇则好像没看到夏洛特和阿米莉亚一样，一言不发地板着脸站在旁边。

夏洛特看了眼莱斯特兰奇，不好再说什么，"那快回去吧。"她对巴蒂说。

巴蒂点了点头，"晚安。"

"晚安。"

巴蒂和莱斯特兰奇离开后，夏洛特叹了口气，"我真讨厌他和莱斯特兰奇在一起。"她对阿米莉亚说，两人也开始往回走。"虽然莱斯特兰奇帮过我，但我还是无法认可他，我觉得他以后一定是个食死徒。"

"布莱克也是。"阿米莉亚毫不客气地补充。

夏洛特一时语塞。

"斯内普也是。"

"现在我是真的无话可说了。"夏洛特带着些不满说。

"你知道我说的没错，"阿米莉亚依旧毫不示弱，"上学时他就和那些准食死徒们混在一起。现在毕业了，我猜他迫不及待地想加入呢。"

夏洛特抿了抿嘴，没有回答。

"我还是建议你离他远点，我记得你一开始挺讨厌他的。"

"那时是我不懂事。现在我觉得他是一个很好的兄长，而且他也很关心我。"

"兄长？你祖父听到会是什么反应？"

夏洛特的脸色瞬间阴沉了下去。

阿米莉亚后悔自己一时口快，立即转移了话题，"那个克劳奇，你没叫他离莱斯特兰奇远点吗？"

"当然说过，"夏洛特的情绪依旧低落，"很多次了。但看起来他无动于衷。"

"那…你考虑过告诉克劳奇先生吗？"

"从没。"夏洛特摇头否定，"如果克劳奇先生知道了，绝对会大发雷霆，并且狠狠教训巴蒂。我觉得那只会让情况更糟。"

"听起来不太妙。"

随着天气转凉，夏洛特不幸感冒了。她不得不在药剂的副作用下耳朵冒烟地去上课，听各科教授反复强调N.E. 的重要性，然后在图书馆里度过大把时间。

夏洛特最近常在图书馆努力着，但似乎进步不大。

她自觉并不愚笨，但显然也不是最聪明的。

自己的表兄西弗勒斯应该是遗传了普林斯家在魔药上的一些天分，而且他相当刻苦，在学校时各科成绩都很优异，在魔药这一科更几乎是天才般的存在。巴蒂则是在魔咒上非常有天赋，这是做为巫师最基础也最有用的天赋。一些夏洛特需要练习很久的咒语，巴蒂总是轻松地就掌握了。至于阿米莉亚，她是真的头脑聪慧，对于知识和咒语都能很快理解掌握，而且和西弗勒斯以及巴蒂一样，也非常刻苦。

相比之下，夏洛特既没有过多的天分，头脑也不够灵光，甚至还没有他们刻苦。她决心至少要更刻苦些，至少不要在布斯巴顿的入学成绩中垫底。

是的，夏洛特如此在意N.E. 成绩，除了不想在发表成绩时丢人，还因为她想要在毕业后去布斯巴顿进修。

这是她能想到的逃避婚姻的最好借口。

不过，夏洛特也很清楚，如果祖父当真要求她结婚，那无论是布斯巴顿，还是夏洛特能够想到、做到的任何一切，都不过是白费功夫。

在祖父面前，夏洛特根本没有话语权。

特别是关于夏洛特的婚姻问题，有了艾琳姑妈，也就是西弗勒斯母亲的教训在先，祖父早就下定决心，要更牢固地掌握住夏洛特。此外，祖父还经常表示，女人的人生，意义就在于结婚和生子，至于上学和读书，只不过是一种无用的消遣。

所以，指望以布斯巴顿为借口逃避祖父的婚姻安排，实在是希望渺茫。

但尽管如此，夏洛特还是自欺欺人地抱着一丝希望，继续认真地准备着N.E. 。


	4. 寒假

普林斯庄园隐藏在英格兰的一片森林中，但也只是隐藏于麻瓜的视线中而已。

庄园的主人叫做艾奎拉（Aquila，直译天鹰座）•普林斯，如他的名字，是个鹰派人物。遗憾的是，艾奎拉的名声并不太好。

他的确很有声望，既是普林斯药剂的控制人，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的大股东，威森加摩举足轻重的资深成员，也是现任魔法法律执行司司长，巴蒂•克劳奇，竞选下一届魔法部部长最主要的支持者。

不过，平凡的出身和暴躁的性格让他难以真正地受欢迎。

上了年纪的巫师们常喜欢在背后议论他。

艾奎拉小时候家道中落，成绩也不出众，根本不能和马尔福、布莱克家的孩子们相提并论。谁能想到，毕业后，他竟然闯出了名堂。

但那又怎样呢？

他的品味还是那么差，最典型的例子就是他的夫人，虽然貌美如花，但却是个出了名的木鱼脑袋，据说一辈子都弄不清西可和加隆的换算。再看看他的"普林斯庄园"，其实原本是麻瓜的房产，他只是趁着麻瓜的战争捡了个便宜。

此外，艾奎拉的家庭也是支离破碎。他总是假装自己只有一个儿子，事实上，他还有一个离家出走的女儿，据说是嫁给了麻瓜。至于他的宝贝儿子，年纪轻轻就遭遇了意外，和儿媳一起不幸去世了。他溺爱儿子的夫人受不了这样的打击，也很快病逝了。

于是，现在的普林斯一家，就只剩下艾奎拉和他的孙女，夏洛特•普林斯了。

圣诞前夜，祖孙二人共进晚餐。

"夏洛特，"艾奎拉切割着自己盘中的食物，头也不抬地问。"学校还好吗？"语气漫不经心，但却有一种无形的压迫感。

"一切都好，祖父。"夏洛特放下手中的刀叉，利落地回答。她把目光转向艾奎拉，挺直了后背。

"NEWTs怎么样？"艾奎拉嚼着食物，瞟了一眼夏洛特。

"一切顺利，祖父。"夏洛特再次利落地回答，此时她已经把双手叠在一起放在腿上，把全部的注意力集中于与祖父的对话上。

艾奎拉嗯了一声，"那个博恩斯呢？你们还混在一起吗？"

夏洛特不自觉地抿了抿嘴，"我们很少在一起了。"

艾奎拉看向夏洛特，犀利的目光中有毫不掩饰的审视、怀疑和不满。

"我提醒过你很多次了，"艾奎拉语气和眼神一样犀利而直白，"她父亲就是个卑鄙小人，我想象不出她能好到哪去。"

夏洛特直视着艾奎拉令人难受的眼神，没有回答，她用全部力气控制自己的表情，不让自己显示出软弱或叛逆。

"怎么没有回应，年轻人。"艾奎拉的口气稍稍缓和了些，但盛气凌人的态度没一丝改变。

"我知道了，祖父。"夏洛特干巴巴地回答。

艾奎拉哼了一下，很难说里面没有不屑的成分。

对于祖父的冷哼，夏洛特照单全收。在确定祖父暂时不打算再问话后，才拿起自己的餐具。

两个人沉默地吃着晚餐，最终艾奎拉先起身离开，夏洛特也立即起身。

走到餐厅门口时，艾奎拉突然回过身，好像刚刚想起似地说，"今年魔法部的新年宴会你和我一起去，做好准备。"

"是，祖父。"夏洛特立即点头答应。并在祖父离开后再次坐了下去。

虽然看上去很淡然，但她内心却兴奋不已。

魔法部的新年宴会，一年一度的正式社交场合。祖父带她去，说明她也要走进魔法部的交际圈了，这是祖父对她的一种肯定，也是对她继承人身份的公示。

几天后就到了夏洛特满怀期待的魔法部新年宴会。

与魔法部关系密切的巫师们都拿着请柬，于12月31日的夜晚赴会。

夏洛特跟在艾奎拉身后，一起走到了宴会厅门口。

"挽着我的胳膊。"艾奎拉抬起了胳膊。

"是。"夏洛特立即点头，走过去挽起了艾奎拉的右臂，和他一同走进宴会厅。

艾奎拉带着夏洛特走到了一张无人的鸡尾酒桌旁，他刚从侍者手里接过一只酒杯，他们身边就响起了一个热情的声音。

"晚上好，普林斯先生。"一个黑眼圈深重，眼睛充血，但仍看上去精力充沛的中年人说着和克劳奇先生一起向他们走来。

"晚上好，普林斯先生。"两人走近后，克劳奇先生也开口，"你也是，夏洛特。"

和夏洛特相互点头示意后，克劳奇先生转向中年男人，"这位是普林斯先生的孙女，夏洛特•普林斯小姐，斯莱特林的七年级生。我相信你们曾见过面。"他又转向夏洛特，"这位是哈罗德•明彻姆先生（Mr. Harold Minchum），我想你知道他是我们的部长。"

"晚上好，普林斯小姐，"明彻姆微笑着向夏洛特点头示意。"你看起来真是长大了。"

"谢谢，明彻姆先生。"夏洛特也向他点头。"很高兴在这见到你。"

渐渐地，越来越多的人围了过来与艾奎拉以及夏洛特打招呼。他们中有些人打过招呼后留在了艾奎拉身边，另一些则离开了。

留下的人中有一些夏洛特比较熟悉，比如圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的院长洛夫古德先生。

至于打招呼后就离开的，夏洛特基本都不熟悉，比如马尔福先生，莱斯特兰奇先生，波特先生等。

夏洛特只有与罗道夫斯•莱斯特兰奇夫妻见面时有一丝细微的尴尬，因为贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇夫人的礼服和夏洛特的几乎一模一样。让夏洛特感到更尴尬的是，莱斯特兰奇夫人明艳动人，身材凹凸有致，完全撑起了那套礼服长裙，自己则身材平平，相形见绌。

晚宴后，夏洛特被允许离开艾奎拉。

艾奎拉和克劳奇先生以及一些魔法部官员们聚在一起，夏洛特则是去找阿米莉亚，并把她拉到远离祖父视野范围的角落。

"看到他了吗？"阿米莉亚一开口便问。

"谁？"夏洛特疑惑地顺着阿米莉亚的目光看去，是雷古勒斯•布莱克，他正在和自己隔壁宿舍的贝丝•格林格拉斯亲密地交谈。

"他们两个关系很好吗？"阿米莉亚疑惑地问。

"我也不太清楚，"对于这个组合，夏洛特也感到意外，"他们…好像比较熟悉吧，我之前在公共休息室见过他们在一起聊天—不过我确定地知道，贝丝和布莱克的堂姐，纳西莎的关系糟透了。从我们入学起，直到纳西莎毕业，她总是找贝丝的麻烦。"

阿米莉亚不屑地哼了一声，"还不是因为两个人都想做马尔福夫人。"

夏洛特微微皱眉，思考了片刻。"但我听说，贝丝可能要和马尔福订婚了。"

"是吗？"阿米莉亚看向卢修斯•马尔福，有些不屑地说，"可是马尔福似乎正和布莱克家的水仙花聊得开心呢。"

夏洛特沿着阿米莉亚的目光看去，确实如她所说。

"不去找他吗？"短暂的沉默后，阿米莉亚突然开口，"布莱克。"然后抿了一口自己的酒杯。

夏洛特还在试图理清那四个人错综的关系，愣了一下才明白阿米莉亚的意思。

但在夏洛特开口否定前，阿米莉亚又自言自语似地对着自己的酒杯低声说，"是啊，你喜欢他。"语气中有种莫名的委屈。

"你还好吗？"夏洛特疑惑又担忧地问阿米莉亚。

阿米莉亚低着头没有回答。

"你是不是喝醉了？"夏洛特说着去拿阿米莉亚手中的酒杯。

阿米莉亚没有反抗，依旧看上去很委屈地沉默着。

* * *

Notes：贝丝•格林格拉斯，雷古勒斯•布莱克，纳西莎•布莱克，卢修斯•马尔福四人间的故事，详见我的另一篇hp同人，《四个人的故事》。


	5. 毕业

紧张的NEWTs考试后，是七年级学生们的毕业舞会。只有即将毕业的七年级和被邀请的低年级才能参加。

夏洛特很早就确定了要和巴蒂结伴。至于阿米莉亚，在隆巴顿的设计和软磨硬泡下，最终同意了和他结伴。

傍晚，和阿米莉亚一同入场的隆巴顿脸上是抑制不住的兴奋，他拉着脸色越来越差的阿米莉亚转了一圈又一圈，跳了一首又一首。不过在慢歌前，阿米莉亚找机会脱身了。

与之相反，明明舞会前表现得很向往的巴蒂却显得心不在焉。

夏洛特注意到后，问他是不是因为担心OWLs成绩，又安慰了他几句。但巴蒂似乎并不想继续谈话，两首歌后，他就拉着夏洛特离开了舞池，又丢下夏洛特，一个人去外面散步了。

当躲着隆巴顿的阿米莉亚找到夏洛特时，她正安静地坐在舞池外一个不起眼的角落里。

"在想什么呢，夏？"阿米莉亚拿着一杯鸡尾酒，坐在了夏洛特旁边。

"突然意识到今晚是我们在霍格沃茨的最后一晚了。"夏洛特收回了投向舞池的视线，"以后再也没机会住在这座城堡里了吧。"

听到夏洛特的话，阿米莉亚沉默了片刻。

"是啊，明天开始，我们再也不能生活在同一座城堡里了。答应我，去了布斯巴顿要经常给我写信，我一定会非常想你的。"

"当然，"夏洛特真诚地说，"我也会很想你。你工作的事如何了？"

"可能过段时间就要去魔法部实习了，"阿米莉亚的语气轻松了些，"运气好的话3个月就能转正。"

"什么部门？"

"魔法事故和灾难司，逆转偶发事件小组。"

夏洛特思考了片刻。

其实以阿米莉亚的能力和志向，魔法法律执行司才是最好的去向。那本就是魔法部最核心的部门，加上现在有黑魔王制造动乱，魔法法律执行司掌管司法和暴力机构，地位更是凌驾于其他部门。

不过，现任魔法法律执行司的司长是克劳奇先生，而阿米莉亚的父亲，博恩斯副部长，也是下一任部长的竞选人。甚至可以说，在明年的竞选中，克劳奇先生和博恩斯副部长就是彼此最强劲的竞争对手。此外，克劳奇先生倡导旧秩序，博恩斯副部长则亲麻瓜一些，二人政见不同，在部里早就针锋相对。

所以，对于阿米莉亚，现在去克劳奇先生坐镇的魔法法律执行司未必是好事。而魔法事故和灾难司在部里也有一定地位，可能才是现在最好的选择。

"听起来是个苦差。"夏洛特听说逆转偶发事件小组是部里最忙的办公室之一，有些心疼阿米莉亚。

"对我而言不是。"阿米莉亚笑着摇了摇头，目光坚定。

"好吧，"夏洛特也浅浅地笑了笑，她知道阿米莉亚的事业心。"你收到请柬了吗，马尔福和布莱克的婚礼。"她换了个话题。

"不是和格里格拉斯？"

"我也有些意外。不过，不是。"

"随便吧。你打算去吗？"

"应该不会。"夏洛特摇了摇头，"我和马尔福还有布莱克都不太熟悉，而且我也不想让贝丝不开心。"

"你和格林格拉斯这么要好吗？"

"我们毕竟在彼此隔壁住了7年。"

"好吧，"阿米莉亚说着端起自己的酒杯。

"我觉得你已经喝了不少了，放下酒杯吧。"

阿米莉亚歪了歪头，"有何不可，但得找点别的事做，毕竟是我们在霍格沃茨的最后一晚—我们去跳舞吧，你和我。"

"你和我？你不会是指，" 夏洛特的手指在自己和阿米莉亚之间比划了几个来回，"你和我，我们两个一起吧？"

"没错。"

"看来你确实有些醉了。"

"拜托了，"阿米莉亚说着站了起来，倾向夏洛特，伸出了手心，"我们去外面的花园好吗？那里人少，而且我有些话想对你说。"

"真的吗？"夏洛特有些怀疑地问。

"真的。"阿米莉亚用超出夏洛特预期的认真语气回答。

"那好吧，"夏洛特拉起阿米莉亚的手站了起来。

"走吗？"阿米莉亚架起胳膊，向大门的方向点点头。

"走吧。"夏洛特笑着挽住了阿米莉亚的胳膊。

走出城堡，夏洛特注意到原本是空地的地方的确被布置为了一个简单的花园。然而，欣赏这个花园的显然不只阿米莉亚和夏洛特。她们走出来的时候，花园里所有的长椅都已经被占据了，这里充满了来欣赏的学生，而且大部分是穿着校服的低年级生，穿着礼服的夏洛特和阿米莉亚反而显得格格不入。

"哦，扯。"阿米莉亚不满地骂道。

"拜托，也不至于这么失望吧？"夏洛特安慰。

"我布置花园可不是为了给这些低年级约会！"阿米莉亚依旧不满。

"冷静，艾米。"夏洛特继续安抚，"我们回礼堂吧，我和你在舞池里跳舞，然后你告诉我你要说的话。"

阿米莉亚思考了一下，"不如我们去级长浴室吧。"见夏洛特露出疑惑的表情，阿米莉亚解释，"那里有个休息室，也是女生级长们平时开碰头会的地方，而且现在肯定没人。"

女生级长浴室在北塔楼，要经过一条少有人至的走廊。当夏洛特和阿米莉亚走过去时，这条走廊甚至没有点灯。

阿米莉亚挥了挥魔杖，点燃了走廊上的蜡烛和火把。然后立即被惊呆了，原本正在亲吻的两个男孩也呆住了。

"昏昏倒地！"最终，夏洛特用愤怒的咒语打破了这尴尬的沉默。

"盔甲护身！"拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇眼疾手快的挡住了夏洛特的攻击。

在夏洛特能再次念咒前，阿米莉亚一只胳膊挡在了她身前，另一只手则抬起来，示意莱斯特兰奇不要动手。

莱斯特兰奇也的确只是防御地举着魔杖，没有要念咒的意思。他显然也很清楚，夏洛特的决斗水平很差，根本不是他的对手。当然，也可能只是看在巴蒂的面子上，暂时放过了夏洛特。

夏洛特目光犀利地打量着莱斯特兰奇和他身边的巴蒂，在确定至少看起来莱斯特兰奇不是在强迫巴蒂后，架起了胳膊。她目光不善地看着莱斯特兰奇，傲慢地侧了侧头，示意他离开。

见状，莱斯特兰奇看向巴蒂，后者点了点头，于是，莱斯特兰奇回避着夏洛特和阿米莉亚的目光，离开了走廊。

"我在这等你。"夏洛特本想叫阿米莉亚也离开，但阿米莉亚抢先开口。她示意夏洛特去走廊中间和巴蒂谈话，自己则守在走廊的入口等她。

夏洛特走到巴蒂面前，架着胳膊，倚着墙壁沉默了许久。

"是他逼你的吗？"念了一个西弗勒斯教她的闭耳塞听咒后，夏洛特轻声问，"或者给你下了药，或者夺魂咒？"

"不是。"巴蒂低头否认。

"那刚才算什么？"夏洛特尽量让自己的语气平和。

巴蒂没有回答，依旧低着头回避夏洛特的目光。

"我知道，我没资格干涉你的情感生活，但是…"夏洛特皱紧眉，"你知道自己在做什么吗？你有没有想过，如果克劳奇叔叔知道了会怎样？"

"请别告诉父亲！"巴蒂立即抬起头恳求。"拜托。"

"我当然不会。"夏洛特立刻回答，但沉默了片刻才再次开口，"不过我也觉得你不应该再和他在一起了。"

巴蒂没有回答，夏洛特也没再开口，两个人一时就这样沉默着。

"我就是这样的人，"最终巴蒂开口，抬起头看向夏洛特，"我不想对你说慌。"

夏洛特抿了抿嘴，"你是指你喜欢男孩？"她皱起眉，"但巴蒂，我想你也清楚，这不是问题的全部。莱斯特兰奇，…你明知道克劳奇先生最讨厌莱斯特兰奇，他们家…"为了照顾巴蒂的情绪，夏洛特没在说下去。

巴蒂又低下了头，沉默着。

"巴蒂，"夏洛特的语气更显温和，"你的感情生活你说了算，但是…莱斯特兰奇…，我可以保证不告诉克劳奇先生。但你能保证一定不被克劳奇叔叔发现吗？那时候你怎么办？"

过了许久，巴蒂才轻声开口，"我知道了。"

"我很遗憾。"夏洛特真诚地说。

"不必。"巴蒂摇了摇头，轻声说，"我先走了，晚安。"

"晚安。"

巴蒂立即转身离开了。夏洛特则还留在原地，直到看不见巴蒂背影也没有动。

夏洛特和巴蒂一起长大，对于夏洛特，巴蒂就像是自己的弟弟，一个需要自己保护和照顾的孩子。但她显然忽视了，巴蒂只比自己小两岁，巴蒂也在成长。现在的巴蒂早已不再是小时候那个还没自己高的小男孩了。现在的巴蒂要比她高一个头，已经满16岁，甚至已经恋爱了—而且对方竟然是拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇！夏洛特觉得根本不可思议。

"夏"，不知过了多久，阿米莉亚走了过来，"我们也走吧。"

夏洛特调整了一下自己的思绪与情绪，点头答应，"好的。但我有点累了，我们直接回宿舍好吗？"

阿米莉亚皱着眉点了点头，犹豫地开口，"克劳奇…和莱斯特兰奇…"

夏洛特轻叹了一口气，"请你就当作没看到，好吗？巴蒂还小，可能根本不知道自己在做什么。"

"那你…"阿米莉亚显得更犹豫了，"克劳奇…都是男性…，你一定觉得很荒唐…"

"不，不是这样。"夏洛特摇了摇头，忧虑地皱起眉，"我只是…莱斯特兰奇…我只是担心巴蒂。"

"那…克劳奇和男人交往…你能接受吗？"

夏洛特露出一个苦笑，"我的想法根本不重要，克劳奇先生的想法才重要。"

阿米莉亚张嘴想要再说些什么，但最终还是沉默了。


	6. 马尔福庄园的来客

初夏的午后，马尔福庄园十分宁静，只听得见微风吹过时树叶簌簌的响声。

在马尔福庄园的藏书室，一扇贯穿两层的落地窗旁，一张小圆桌旁摆着两把气派的高背椅。年轻的卢修斯•马尔福就坐在其中一把高背椅上。他看着窗外随风摇曳的花草，想着自己的心事。

这时，一个家养小精灵凭空出现了，"少爷，阿布拉克萨斯老爷和客人回来了。"

"知道了。"卢修斯听后立即起身向门厅走去。小精灵则在他的身后鞠了一躬，消失了。

卢修斯端正地站在主楼的正门口，迎接阿布拉克萨斯•马尔福和黑魔王。

"主人！父亲！"卢修斯恭敬地边鞠躬边问候。

"下午好，卢修斯。"黑魔王简洁地回应。

"好儿子，伏地魔大人有话要和你说，"阿布拉克萨斯微笑着说，"我就先回房了。"说完，他向黑魔王碰了碰帽檐，然后独自向楼梯的方向走去。

"请随我来藏书室，主人。"卢修斯恭敬地说。

稍后，两个人回到了刚才的那扇落地窗旁。在黑魔王的示意下，卢修斯坐在了他的对面。

"我们出去前不许任何人进来。"卢修斯对端来红茶的小精灵命令。

小精灵走后，黑魔王首先开口，"婚礼准备得怎么样了？"他语气冷淡，还有一种无形的压迫感。

"还算顺利，主人。"卢修斯恭敬地回答。

"新娘是布莱克家的？"

"是的，主人。是贝拉特里克斯的妹妹，纳西莎•布莱克。"

"哦，好像听贝拉说起过。有想法的女孩，毕业后又去布斯巴顿进修了四年。"

"是的，主人。"

"你之前提到的斯内普，你说他也热爱钻研，他有进修的打算吗？"

"据我所知并没有，主人。他应该会一直留在伦敦。"

"他现在在做什么？"

"他之前在对角巷的一家药剂店工作，现在暂时在找工作的空隙。"

"哦？老普林斯的外孙还要在对角巷工作？"

"他与外祖父的关系暂时还有些紧张。"

"为什么？"

卢修斯斟酌了一下，"因为他愚蠢的母亲选择了一个肮脏的麻瓜，这非常不幸，所以他母亲在他出生前就和家族决裂了。"

"之前你向我推荐他时为什么不说这些？"黑魔王的口气只是稍微显得有些不悦，但已经足以让卢修斯紧张起来。

"对不起，主人。"

黑魔王沉默了片刻，这让卢修斯更紧张了。

"不过，"黑魔王最终开口，"既然他有意加入我们，不如让他把普林斯家的那个孩子也一起拉来。"

"这个…"卢修斯迟疑了一下，"斯内普对普林斯小姐的确有一定影响力，我想他一定愿意为您效劳。"

"哦？"黑魔王好像是非常好奇地问，"怎样效劳呢？"

"…"卢修斯沉默了，并暗骂斯内普是个杂种。本来以为推荐有才华的斯内普给黑魔王能一箭双雕，取得两方的好感，结果却是此刻在黑魔王面前尴尬得说不出话。

英国魔法界的人几乎都知道，艾奎拉•普林斯是公开反对黑魔王的，让斯内普去争取在他监护下长大的孙女，明显是个不可能完成的任务，卢修斯想，估计是黑魔王对这个混血愣小子毫无兴趣。

两人的沉默还继续着，最终依旧是黑魔王先开口。

"不如，第一步，先让他把普林斯家的孩子带到你婚礼后的宴请吧，"黑魔王说，"看看他对小普林斯到底有没有影响力。"

"是，主人！"卢修斯立即一口答应，感觉轻松了不少。


	7. 婚礼（上）

仲夏的午后，天空终于放晴，阳光已经不再刺眼，空气中还有着些许湿润的气息。马尔福庄园的草坪上，已经有些入座的来宾了。

"西弗，你还好吗？"坐在西弗勒斯•斯内普旁的夏洛特关切地轻声问。而对方却仿佛没听到似的，继续目光呆滞地盯着前方的梧桐树。

夏洛特安慰地拍了拍对方的胳膊，"我知道你和马尔福是朋友，但如果你愿意，我想我们可以现在就离开。"

"不行。"西弗勒斯依旧看着远处失神，但语气坚决地说。

两天前，发生了年轻的西弗勒斯生命中可能最悲伤的事。

当他结束一天的求职面试回家时，发现麻瓜警察正把自己的父亲扭送上警车，而他的母亲已经变成了一具冰冷的尸体。

当夏洛特赶到麻瓜警局找到西弗勒斯时，他那发了疯的麻瓜父亲已经承认了对他母亲的谋杀。

也是从那天起，西弗勒斯的眼神变得空洞，情绪也好像被抽空了。

夏洛特非常担心这样的表兄，希望自己能陪在他身边安慰照顾。

奈何祖父对于艾琳姑妈家的态度毫无松动，即使被谋杀的正是他的亲生女儿，他也不为所动，而且不许夏洛特和他们扯上关系。

夏洛特不仅被禁止去蜘蛛尾巷见"血统背叛者生的杂种"，甚至被禁止出门。

她无力反抗祖父的命令，只能默默祈祷，希望西弗勒斯不要做傻事。

夏洛特也不禁想到，如果自己哪天违背了祖父的意愿，是不是也会落得和艾琳姑妈一样的下场？也会被祖父毫不犹豫地抛弃和无视？

索性，祖父同意夏洛特来参加马尔福的婚礼，这让她有机会再次见到自己可怜的表兄。

渐渐越来越多的人来到了婚礼的场地，年轻的西弗勒斯依旧沉浸在自己的悲伤中，一旁的夏洛特也发起呆来。

"夏，在想什么呢。"夏洛特的右侧传来了熟悉的声音。

"艾米？"夏洛特站起来，惊讶地看着身边的人。她把手包放在自己的座位上，拉着阿米莉亚走到了附近没人的餐桌旁。

"你今天看起来漂亮极了。"还没等夏洛特开口，阿米莉亚就赞赏到。

"谢谢，"夏洛特淡淡地笑了笑，"你今天也很漂亮。不过你有收到邀请吗？"

"并没有，"阿米莉亚不以为意地说，"不过今天我一定得守在你身边！我听说女生在婚礼上最容易头脑发昏，给坏男人可乘之机。我怕我的夏被坏男人骗走了。"

夏洛特不禁轻笑了出来。阿米莉亚的话真是古怪又有趣，并且，出于某种夏洛特也无法理解的原因，让她很是受用。"不过你是怎么进来的？"

"父亲接到了请柬，我打着送礼物的名义来了。"阿米莉亚向大门的方向歪了歪头，"我看到格林格拉斯在门口，可能是想要进来，不过被拦下了。"

"真是可怜。"夏洛特同情地说。

"听说她要去美国了，前几天去部里办过手续。可能想离开这个伤心的地方吧。"阿米莉亚说，"斯内普怎么样了，还是那副行尸走肉的摸样？"

"艾米！"夏洛特严肃起来，"别这么说。"

"希望他能快点打起精神，"阿米莉亚依旧大大咧咧，"我听说他暗恋已久的伊万斯要结婚了。"

"梅林，那可不妙。"夏洛特嘱咐，"请千万别告诉西弗。你知道的，我认为他现在还不能承受这样的打击。"

阿米莉亚哼了一声，不满地说，"今天不是还很有精力地来参加婚礼嘛，还一定要叫上你。"

"说实话，我也觉得意外，"夏洛特坦诚地说，"我不记得他和马尔福或者布莱克是多么亲密的朋友，而且这次还是他主动要求我一定要和他一起来的，真不像是他会做的事。"

"不会是有什么阴谋吧，"阿米莉亚皱起眉，警觉地说，"他家里刚出了那么大的事，他本人也还是一副失魂落魄的样子，为什么还坚持要来呢，这太奇怪了吧。而且他明知道你反对神秘人那套，而这里大部分都是神秘人的簇拥者。"

听到阿米莉亚的阴谋论，夏洛特笑着摇了摇头，"你想太多了吧。他应该只是想拉近和马尔福的关系，以便让他帮自己联系工作什么的吧。我记得在学校时，他们虽然算不上亲密，但也是有一定交情的。"

阿米莉亚又不屑地哼了一声。"说起来，你另一位麻烦的男性朋友，克劳奇，他怎么样了？

夏洛特有些意外，平时阿米莉亚并不爱听自己谈西弗和巴蒂的事，今天竟然主动提起了巴蒂，不过夏洛特也没太在意。"几天前我们谈了谈，可怜的男孩，他和莱斯特兰奇分手了。"夏洛特显得遗憾地说，但脸上却露出了笑意，"好吧，必须承认，对于他们的分手，我还是很难感到太遗憾的—不过巴蒂看上去非常伤心，让人心疼。对了，关于巴蒂和莱斯特兰奇的事，你没有告诉别人吧。"

"当然没有。"

"我想也是。"夏洛特知道阿米莉亚一向有分寸，"最近我看了些那方面的书和文章，发现麻瓜们竟然会用一些虐待的手段来'治疗'巴蒂这样的孩子，真是太可怕了。"

"是啊，不过现在麻瓜们已经不那么做了，他们也不再认为巴蒂这样的孩子需要什么'治疗'了。"

"听起来真是件好事。不过，就像我说过的，全世界怎么想都不重要，关键是克劳奇夫妇的想法。你知道克劳奇先生的，可能是他那一代人中最古板的了—这话仅限你我之间，我觉得克劳奇先生就是那种会把孩子送去'治疗'的家长。"夏洛特叹了口气，"无论如何，可以肯定的是，克劳奇先生是一定不会接受的，所以这事一定不能让他知道。"

阿米莉亚点点头，也叹了口气。

"说到这，"夏洛特犹豫了一下，"我其实不是很理解。巴蒂和莱斯特兰奇真的是在恋爱吗？两个男孩可以就这样恋爱吗？我是说，如果同性也可以恋爱的话，我猜没有女孩子会愿意交男朋友吧？男孩们自大又粗俗，女孩子却细腻又温柔，谁会不喜欢呢—我也想交个女朋友，如果祖父同意的话。"她笑着补充。

夏洛特以为阿米莉亚会觉得自己的话有趣，会笑一笑。但对方却显出十分惊讶的模样。

"我是开玩笑的。"夏洛特连忙解释，"我祖父可是个比克劳奇先生还要古板的人，即使克劳奇先生能同意巴蒂和莱斯特兰奇交往，如果我说我想交个女朋友，他也一定会把我送去'治疗'吧。"

阿米莉亚露出一个不自然的笑。

"呐，依旧是开玩笑的，祖父怎么舍得把我送去'治疗'呢。"夏洛特还是没有放弃自己的冷笑话，"有了艾琳姑妈的教训，他一定会直接杀了我的。"

然而夏洛特依旧没有逗笑阿米莉亚。

阿米莉亚不仅没有笑，反而表情更不自然了。

"对不起，"夏洛特道歉，"我只是想逗你笑一笑，…看来我真的不擅长讲笑话。以后还是不要再讲了。仪式要开始了，我们先回座位去吧。"夏洛特说着拉起阿米莉亚的胳膊，回到了座位。

婚礼仪式温馨又浪漫。除了不在状态的西弗勒斯和对这里充满厌恶的阿米莉亚，似乎每个人都被浪漫的婚礼感动了。

仪式结束后，大多数来宾都排着队，等待和新人合影。

阿米莉亚则不耐烦地催促夏洛特和西弗勒斯快些离开。

"我们走吧，西弗。"夏洛特尽量温和地对刚刚丧母的表兄说。

"不。"西弗勒斯依然目光无神，但坚定地说。

阿米莉亚白了西弗勒斯一眼，向夏洛特提议，"不如我们先走吧，他一个人在这就好。"

"不行。"还没等夏洛特开口，西弗勒斯就已经紧紧握住了夏洛特的手腕，抢先回答，"夏洛特得和我一起。"

一瞬间，夏洛特以为阿米莉亚要抽出魔杖对西弗勒斯念咒了，但阿米莉亚显然克制住了自己，她最终只是对西弗勒斯冷哼了一声，然后紧紧握住了夏洛特的另一只手。

看到阿米莉亚的反应，西弗勒斯也大为不悦，立即别过了脸，夏洛特觉得自己的手腕简直要被他捏碎了。

"那我还是留下来好了"夏洛特有些尴尬地对阿米莉亚说，"要不你先回去吧。"

"那怎么行"阿米莉亚立刻反驳，"我必须和你在一起。"

但最终，夏洛特和阿米莉亚发现，合影环节后，绝大部分来宾都陆续离开了。最后，阿米莉亚也被强制要求离开。她自然很不乐意，但又不便在别人的婚礼上发作，只好表示会在门口一直等夏洛特，然后走出了马尔福庄园。

而夏洛特则被西弗勒斯带着走向马尔福大宅的正门，准备进入马尔福家的室内宴会厅。


	8. 婚礼（下）

西弗勒斯拿出两张烫着金丝边的乳白色天鹅绒请柬，把写着夏洛特名字的那一张递给了她。

请柬最上面是醒目的烫金花体字：Malfoy&Black（马尔福和布莱克），和夏洛特进入马尔福庄园时的那张很不一样。

大门口验收请柬的小精灵竟然还要求检查夏洛特的魔杖，这让她很不满，想要直接拉着西弗勒斯离开，但被对方拉了回来。

意识到表兄是真的很在意自己是否参加马尔福的宴请，夏洛特最终和西弗勒斯一起走进了马尔福庄园的主楼。

可能是西弗勒斯想要给马尔福展示他和普林斯家的联系，夏洛特这么想。

在小精灵的带领下，两个人走进了宴会厅。

这里超大的落地玻璃窗和墨绿色绸缎窗帘好像精致的画框，框住了庭院里的园艺景致，浅色的墙纸上有个活泼的丘比特在快乐地飞翔。宴会厅前端摆放着一个装扮满鲜花的演讲台，和舞池相连接，宴会厅的中后部则摆着若干铺着白色桌布的小餐桌。

夏洛特和西弗勒斯坐在了只有他们两个人名牌的圆桌旁。他们的位置几乎最为靠后，毫不引人注意。这让夏洛特放松了些。

环顾四周，夏洛特看到了莱斯特兰奇家的三个年轻人，罗道夫斯•莱斯特兰奇和他的夫人，以及拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇，他们三个正围坐在圆桌旁小声地讲话。夏洛特很确定拉巴斯坦看到了自己，但对方显然更愿意假装并没有。

随着宴会厅里的空位渐渐被坐满，夏洛特注意到这个宽敞的宴会厅里此刻并没有太多人，似乎都是新婚夫妇的家人和亲密朋友。表兄和马尔福的关系已经这么亲密了吗？夏洛特感到有些意外。

"阴谋。"阿米莉亚的声音在夏洛特脑中闪过，但她摇了摇头，甩开了这个声音。

突然间，宴会厅前部的门被打开了，人们交谈的声音也立即消失了。

西弗勒斯和夏洛特都向前面望去。

此刻站在门口的是新婚的夫妻和两家的父亲，以及—

黑魔王。

黑魔王和一对新人一起出现在了门口。他的脸像死人一样的苍白，像腊一样，古怪地扭曲着，瞳孔竟然是血红色的。他看起来很放松，一旁的卢修斯则一脸的严肃，刚刚做新郎的得意与喜悦全都不见了。新娘则把紧张写在了脸上，刚刚还红润的脸蛋现在变得惨白。看得出纳西莎竭力想露出微笑，但只是把嘴角扭曲得十分古怪。

没有征兆的，宴会厅中的很多来宾突然站了起来。包括莱斯特兰奇家的三个年轻人和几个夏洛特认识的斯莱特林的学长。见状，更多的人站了起来，其中就有西弗勒斯。

夏洛特没有站起来，而是皱起了眉。

她看到黑魔王摆了摆手，示意大家坐下，然后从容地走到了鲜花簇拥的演讲台前。

"恭喜。恭喜卢修斯，恭喜马尔福一家和布莱克一家。"说罢他带头鼓起了掌。

黑魔王脸上挂着不自然的笑容，红色的眼睛冷漠地扫视着全场，并在夏洛特身上停留了一秒。夏洛特瞬间感到非常不舒服，黑魔王看自己的眼神就好像是某种凶残的食肉动物在看自己的猎物，而且是那种马上就要到手，毫无还手之力的猎物。

夏洛特大感不妙，她现在独自一人，和黑魔王以及一群明显是食死徒的人共处一室。

西弗勒斯背叛了自己，夏洛特立即想到。

但也许他并不知情，也许他只是想要得到自己的陪伴，只是想要向马尔福展示自己与普林斯家的关系。无论如何人，现在自己是他唯一亲近的亲人了。夏洛特发现自己实在不想把新近丧母的表兄想得太坏。

她低下头，盯着自己的手指，让自己看上去冷静、镇定。

夏洛特的思绪像是被突然释放的游走球，随机地敲打着她的记忆。她想起刚刚得知表兄的存在时，自己对他的警惕，想起了表兄脸上常挂着的冷漠表情，想起提起黑魔王时表兄脸上兴奋又向往的神情，想起提起祖父时他脸上的反感与不屑。

"夏莉。"西弗勒斯小声地叫她的名字，把她从纷杂的思绪中拉了回来，"我真的不知道今天黑魔王会来。"

夏洛特抬起头，看到了西弗勒斯真诚的表情。

"我非常抱歉。"西弗勒斯又说。

"没关系。"夏洛特摇着头轻声回应，但她不确定自己是否是真心的。

她又低下头，开始思考该如何应对当前处境和可能出现的状况。

如果阿米莉亚在自己身边就好了，夏洛特突然这样想。

这场私人宴会顺利地进行着，黑魔王很快便离场了，夏洛特也渐渐放松。

这里没有一个人看起来想要实施黑魔法，也没有人对夏洛特和西弗勒斯表现出了过多的关注。喝了些酒的黑巫师们甚至也跳起了舞。

夏洛特和西弗勒斯挑了个时机去和卢修斯以及纳西莎道别。

"再见，马尔福先生和夫人。"夏洛特对新婚的夫妇道别。

"再见。"卢修斯回应道。

"请留步。"西弗勒斯对卢修斯说，准备和夏洛特一起离开。

但卢修斯表示希望西弗勒斯能留到宴会结束，于是西弗勒斯留了下来，夏洛特则独自离开了宴会厅。

"夏莉。"刚刚走出宴会厅所在的走廊，夏洛特就听见身后传来一个深沉的声音。

夏洛特疑惑地回过头，这不像是表兄的声音，但这里除了表兄，再没人会这样叫自己。

然后她浅褐色的眼睛对上了一双冰冷的红眼睛。

"再见到你真的很高兴。"黑魔王说，竟然还带着一丝笑意。

"见到您也很愉快。"夏洛特内心有些惊慌，但还是显得平静地向对方点头示意。

"希望我们能再见面，"黑魔王盯着夏洛特的眼睛，又用具有穿透力的声音念了一遍她的乳名，"夏莉。"

夏洛特的脑中立即闪过一个陌生的画面，一个年轻的，英俊的黑发男人温柔地呼唤着自己："夏莉。"

黑魔王径直离开了，夏洛特则充满疑惑地走出了主楼的门，向庄园大门走去。

夏莉，又一声熟悉的呼唤在夏洛特脑中回响，只是这次她想到的是自己的父母，似乎只在照片里见过的父母。

夏洛特记忆的闸门好像被黑魔王的那一声呼唤打开了。原本印象模糊的父母突然在她的脑海中清晰无比，夏莉，他们这样呼唤她。还有那个年轻英俊的黑发男人。

他是谁，黑魔王的话又是什么意思，自己曾经和黑魔王见过面吗？


	9. 回家

一走出马尔福庄园，夏洛特便看到了正焦急等待自己的阿米莉亚—还有巴蒂？

"夏洛特，"巴蒂抢先开口，神情严肃，"我父亲有急事找你，请你立刻回普林斯庄园。"

见状，夏洛特也认真地点了点头，"好的。"

阿米莉亚关心地嘱咐夏洛特有事随时联系，然后便幻影移形回家了。巴蒂也由他家的小精灵闪闪带回了家。

夏洛特则幻影移形回到了普林斯庄园。

"夏洛特。"正在等待夏洛特的克劳奇先生一见到她便焦急地开口，"我有急事找普林斯先生。非常紧急，但进不去。"

"加布，"夏洛特立刻召唤出自家的小精灵，"克劳奇先生找祖父，怎么不让他进去。"

"老爷刚刚就寝了，小姐。"凭空出现的小精灵鞠了一躬，恭敬地回答，"而且特别吩咐任何人不许打扰他，家养小精灵也不许进他的房间。"

夏洛特和克劳奇先生听后都皱了皱眉。

"夏洛特，我必须现在就见他，情况非常紧急。"

看到克劳奇先生焦急的模样，夏洛特点了点头，带他走进了普林斯庄园，两个人一起走到了艾奎拉卧室的门前。

"祖父，您睡了吗？"夏洛特敲门轻声问道。

等待了片刻，里面没有应声。

在克劳奇先生的强烈要求下，夏洛特做好被祖父破口大骂的准备，再次敲了敲门。

但是依旧没有回应。

"一定要叫醒祖父吗？"夏洛特为难地问，"再敲下去，祖父醒了要发脾气的。"

"必须叫醒！"克劳奇先生急切的情绪越来越明显，脸色也变得更加不好。

意识到问题的紧迫性，夏洛特第三次敲门，"祖父，克劳奇叔叔有要紧的事找您，请开门！"

"普林斯先生，请快开门。"一旁的克劳奇先生最终也忍不住大声地敲门喊到。

里面依旧没有回应。

这不正常，夏洛特意识到。

依照祖父的脾气，即使他装睡不想见人，被这么吵了一通，也一定会开门破口大骂。而如果祖父是真的睡下了，即使喝了生死水安眠，也理应被吵醒了。祖父的卧室里恐怕有什么状况。

"加布，"夏洛特走回楼梯旁，小声召唤小精灵，"我出门的这段时间，有人来了吗？"

"并没有，小姐。"

克劳奇先生托着下巴思考了片刻，"我们还是得进去。"他不容置疑地对夏洛特说。

夏洛特点点头，两个人回到了祖父卧室的门前。

克劳奇先生示意夏洛特站在墙边不要动，自己则站在了门的另一侧的墙边。

"普林斯先生，我要进去了。"克劳奇先生大声地说，用魔杖打开了门，又变出一个类似人形的大气球让它先进门。

里面并没有发出什么声响，夏洛特松了口气。

克劳奇先生又用魔杖点亮了祖父的卧室，小心翼翼地走了进去。

"人形立现！原形立现！"克劳奇先生迅速地向四周施咒，但房间没有任何变化。

夏洛特也跟了进去，她看到祖父正平静地躺在床上。

"祖父？"

没有回应。

"梅林！"确认房间没有异状后，克劳奇先生也放松了戒备，他快步向艾奎拉走去，"您还好吗，普林斯先生？！"

"祖父，您还好吗？"夏洛特也快步走了过去，担忧地问。

然而艾奎拉还是没有反应。

"加布！"夏洛特喊道。"快去叫洛夫古德先生来，老爷陷入了昏迷！快！"

"是，小姐。"小精灵说完便消失了。

夏洛特掀起祖父的被子，检查他有没有明显的外伤。

"夏洛特，"克劳奇先生的口气一下子阴沉了许多，他指向艾奎拉的床头，"你看这个。"

夏洛特看过去，床头正摆着一只小巧精致的水晶瓶，只有一枚巫师棋棋子大小。水晶瓶底部还有些剩余的黑色液体，散发着绿色珠光。

"这不会是…"

不等克劳奇先生说完，夏洛特已经拿起了水晶瓶，她拔下瓶塞，直接用鼻子闻了闻。

伴随着干呕，夏洛特快速地把瓶塞塞了回去。

见状，克劳奇先生伸出手，放在艾奎拉的脖颈上。

"梅林。"片刻后，克劳奇先生惊恐地转向夏洛特，"已经没有…"虽然他没有说下去，但夏洛特已经知道了他的意思。

不可能，夏洛特下意识地摇了摇头，绝对不可能。

随后，她好像丧失了思考的能力，头脑只一遍遍机械地想着，不可能，不可能…她身体也像是被石化咒定住了一样，根本动弹不得。

很快，叫加布的小精灵带着洛夫古德先生，砰的一声出现在了艾奎拉的卧室里。

"晚上好，洛夫古德先生。"回过神的夏洛特用力攥了攥手里的水晶瓶，强迫自己平静下来，"请为我祖父检查吧。他情况很不好。"

"似乎已经没有脉搏了。"克劳奇先生不安地补充道。

现任圣芒戈院长，洛夫古德先生，最终也没能让艾奎拉再次苏醒。一番检查后，他摇了摇头。

"请节哀。"洛夫古德先生对夏洛特说。

夏洛特僵硬地点了点头。

面露悲伤的洛夫古德先生提议带艾奎拉去圣芒戈进一步检查死因。

夏洛特还没想好要不要说明祖父很可能是喝了致命的死亡汤剂，克劳奇先生抢先说话了。

"普林斯先生的事显然是一场不幸的意外，"克劳奇先生严肃地说，"但我想，大家都不愿看到普林斯先生的遗体被破坏。我认为，普林斯先生大概率是遭遇了魔药试制失败的不幸意外，不如就直接以魔药意外登记。洛夫古德先生，你可以配合吗？"

洛夫古德先生皱了皱眉，没有回答。

不过克劳奇先生把此认定为了默许。"那我现在就叫魔法部的登记人员来，夏洛特，你先回房间休息吧，这里交给我就可以了。"

夏洛特沉默了片刻，"我明白您的意思，克劳奇叔叔，但我还是想要留在祖父身边。"说着，夏洛特把攥在手里的药剂瓶不着痕迹地放进了自己外套的口袋。

魔法部的登记员很快就来了，大家用了些时间处理艾奎拉的死亡登记。克劳奇先生声称艾奎拉的死亡原因是药剂配制失误引起的不幸意外，夏洛特和洛夫古德先生都采取了默认的态度。

最终，夏洛特和克劳奇先生送走了魔法部的登记员以及洛夫古德先生。

"克劳奇叔叔，您也应该回家了。"站在普林斯庄园的大门外，夏洛特显得平静懂事地说，"感谢您今晚的陪伴和帮助。"

"请节哀，夏洛特，"克劳奇先生疲惫又悲伤地说，他拍了拍夏洛特的肩膀，"我知道你现在的心情一定很差，可是有些事我必须现在就和你说，我们去藏书室好吗？"

夏洛特皱起眉，最终点了点头。

藏书室一向是祖父的领域，是他和客人们谈重要事情的地方，夏洛特自己都不常进去。此刻让她去藏书室和克劳奇先生谈事，她的心情更沉重了。

"现在可能不适合说这个，"坐在藏书室的壁炉旁，克劳奇先生皱起眉，从口袋里拿出两封信，"但这很紧急。"

夏洛特接过这两封信，收件人都是艾奎拉•普林斯，背面有着一样的魔法部印戳。

亲爱的艾奎拉•普林斯先生：

我部在配合麻瓜当局调查今晚的伦敦监狱谋杀案中注意到，您曾于今晚七时十三分前往伦敦麻瓜监狱。为相关调查，请您收信后立即至魔法部接受问话。

您忠诚的，

艾伦•布朗

魔法部

禁止滥用魔法司

还有一封信的内容差不多，只不过落款是错误信息办公室。

"这是什么？"头脑中其实一片混沌的夏洛特控制着自己的情绪问，尽力保持着表面上的平静。

"夏洛特，"克劳奇先生的表情更加凝重了，"普林斯先生恐怕卷进了谋杀案。部里认为他可能谋杀了一个麻瓜。托比亚•斯内普。"

"托比亚•斯内普？"夏洛特瞪大了眼，"部里认为我祖父谋杀了他？"那个愚蠢的麻瓜！弑妻的疯子！但夏洛特把这两句保留给了自己。

"说实话，看到刚刚普林斯先生的状况，我也很难说服自己普林斯先生是完全无辜的。"克劳奇先生依然悲伤但严肃地说。

"你竟敢！"夏洛特厉声说，但她迅速强迫自己平复下来，"我很抱歉，"她又深吸了一口气，真诚地说，"但祖父不可能去谋杀那个麻瓜，对于艾琳姑妈的事，祖父根本就没在意。"

克劳奇先生沉默了片刻，"那你认为，普林斯先生今晚为什么会喝那瓶死亡汤剂呢？"

夏洛特一时语塞。

"无论如何，祖父一定是无辜的。"最终，夏洛特坚定地说。

克劳奇先生捏了捏手中的帽子，"我会尽全力调查的。不过洛夫古德来之前的事，不要和任何人说，那瓶药剂也得立刻销毁。"

克劳奇先生忽略了夏洛特不安的反应，不容置疑地继续说，"部里一定很快就会找你接受调查，到时候别说不该说的话。当然，我会尽全力帮你的。现在，麻瓜那边很不满，部里也很为难。我必须马上回部里和他们碰头了。"

夏洛特想要开口，最终却只是沉默地点了点头。

克劳奇先生站起来，语气稍微放松了一些，"和部里的人碰头后，我会找人通知预言家日报普林斯先生的事，明天一早就能见报。所以你最好现在确定葬礼的时间。"

夏洛特抿了抿嘴，没有回答。

"后天怎么样，明天一天来准备，后天上午进行。"

夏洛特沉默地点了点头。

"那地点？普林斯庄园？"

夏洛特再次点头。

"我会叫我夫人和儿子来帮你的。不用送了，你需要好好休息，再见了。"


	10. 证据

"夏莉""夏莉"…

夏洛特不知道自己昨晚究竟有没有睡着，但这一声声的呼唤却一直在头脑中回响。

有时是自己父母的呼唤，有时是那个陌生的黑发男人的呼唤，有时是黑魔王的呼唤。

这一声声呼唤让她心烦意乱，头痛欲裂。

最终，看着窗外的晨光，夏洛特从床上坐了起来。

她昨晚想了很久，也想了很多，但始终无法相信祖父会为了艾琳姑妈而谋杀一个麻瓜，更不要说自杀了。

夏洛特自己也清楚，昨晚的事情，看起来很像是祖父痛恨麻瓜斯内普，于是亲自复仇，并且怀着对艾琳姑妈的爱自杀了。她也知道，对大多数人来讲，这似乎说得通。

但夏洛特想不通，每一个环节她都想不通。

祖父坚若磐石，鹰一般犀利的眼睛勇于直面一切，绝不是会自我了断的人。

何况，他一直那么厌恶艾琳姑妈。

得知艾琳姑妈的死讯时，祖父显得那么不屑，甚至还因为自己要去陪西弗勒斯而大骂自己。

抛开这一切不谈，以祖父的一贯做派，即使他真的想要置麻瓜斯内普于死地，也断然不会亲自动手，一定会有其他人为他效力。

夏洛特感到违和，昨晚的事一定有某些误会甚至阴谋，祖父一定是被陷害了。

—可是祖父又为什么会同意自己去参加马尔福的婚礼呢？他肯定清楚，自己去参加马尔福的婚礼就是为了见西弗勒斯。

所以祖父还是在乎西弗勒斯，在乎艾琳姑妈的吗？

但如果祖父真的在乎，那他怎么会这些年都不和她见面，甚至都不许夏洛特和她接触呢？

夏洛特想不出答案。

但是，夏洛特也意识到，查明祖父的死亡真相固然重要，但现在最重要的是无论如何不能让祖父背上谋杀犯的罪名。

她不想被祖父认为无能，即使祖父已经不在了。

起床后，夏洛特拿着昨晚的那瓶死亡汤剂来到了普林斯庄园隐藏的地下室。

把这药剂瓶放在这里也许就足够了，夏洛特想。可是，她也知道，自己应该做的，是彻底地销毁它。

然而夏洛特不想做到那一步，如果自己真的销毁了药剂瓶，那便是毁灭不利证据，是明知故犯，出卖良知。

可如果自己不做，那又是幼稚自私，懦弱胆怯，拿祖父的名誉犯险。

如果祖父还在，如果他知道自己此刻的犹豫，一定会大骂自己，骂自己因为是女人所以优柔寡断，胆小怯懦，不明事理，不顾大局。

想到这，夏洛特皱着眉，抽出了自己的魔杖。

准备用早餐时，小精灵通报克劳奇先生来了，夏洛特立即去门口迎接。

"夏洛特，你还好吗，请节哀。"克劳奇先生一进门便脱帽说。

"我还好，谢谢您。"夏洛特礼貌地回答。

"我们就在门厅说话吧。"

两个人在门厅坐下后，克劳奇先生再次开口，"巴蒂和他母亲都很担心你，他们正在做准备，一会儿就会过来帮你准备葬礼。"

"非常感谢。"夏洛特真诚地说，"也再次感谢您昨晚的陪伴。"

"夏洛特…"克劳奇先生欲言又止，眼神复杂地看着夏洛特。

夏洛特想抬起嘴角制造一个微笑，但却没成功。

"昨晚我走得匆忙，很多事忘了和你说，"克劳奇先生开口，"首先，我和你仔细说一说昨晚的情况吧。"

夏洛特点了点头。

"昨晚部里接到消息，有人在伦敦监狱用杀戮咒谋杀了一名麻瓜囚徒。司里的人回来后向我汇报，行凶的人疑似普林斯先生。麻瓜那边很不满，要我们立即抓到嫌犯。不过我最终说服部里的人，由我来找普林斯先生，邀他去部里谈谈。我赶到普林斯庄园时，和在庄园外巡逻的傲罗询问了普林斯先生的动态。他们说，昨天你离开后，普林斯先生不久也独自出门了，天黑时又独自回来。期间没有人来过普林斯庄园。普林斯先生回来后，普林斯庄园也没再有人出入，直到你回来。"见夏洛特没有说话，克劳奇先生继续，"不过守卫普林斯庄园不是记录在案的日常任务，来巡逻的也都是我们的人。所以，即使部里要调查普林斯先生的行程，他们也不会被叫去问话，而且我已经嘱咐了他们，不要和任何人透露普林斯先生昨晚的行程。至于昨晚和你分开后，我直接回到了部里，告诉其他人普林斯先生的情况，并且说服大家同意今天上班后再进行下一步调查。司里也已经派人去和麻瓜那边沟通了。这是我要说的第二件事，今早上班后，司里恐怕还是得叫你过去问话。"

"问话？"夏洛特心里有些抵触。

"不要太过担心，"克劳奇先生宽慰，"我会尽量派我的人去做。如果遇到棘手的问题，就说不知道，不清楚就可以。"

夏洛特没有应声。

"另外，有一定可能，魔法部要派人来检查普林斯庄园。"克劳奇先生接着说，"但我会尽量避免这种情况的出现。"他倾向夏洛特，"这也是我要说的第三件事。现在，你最好自己先检查一下普林斯庄园，尤其是普林斯先生的魔杖…"

克劳奇先生意味深长地看了夏洛特一眼，让她感到非常不舒服，但夏洛特最终还是点了点头。

"另外，昨晚的药剂…"

夏洛特再次沉默地点了点头。

"很好。这些事不要告诉任何人。夏洛特，我和你一样，是坚定地站在普林斯先生这一边的。普林斯先生为魔法部甚至是英国做出了非常大的贡献，没有理由让他身后背上恶名。"

夏洛特刚要开口感谢，克劳奇先生却已经站了起来。

"时间不早了，我得去伦敦了。再见。"

克劳奇先生离开后，夏洛特立刻召集所有小精灵到餐厅。

"昨晚我回来之前发生过什么特别的事吗？"夏洛特问加布。

"并没有，小姐。"小精灵回答，"只是老爷在下午出了门，但回来后就直接回到他的卧室了。"

"他看起来怎么样？"

"看起来并没有和平时不一样。"

"你们昨晚都见到老爷了吗？"夏洛特问其他小精灵。

"是，小姐。"几个小精灵回答。

"觉得他有什么不一样吗？"夏洛特问。

小精灵们思考了一下，"并没有什么不一样，小姐。"它们都这样回答。

"那我不在的这段时间，有谁来过家里吗？"

"没有，小姐。"加布回答。

夏洛特点了点头，"好的，我知道了。"她沉默了片刻，然后对所有小精灵严肃地说，"老爷的事是一场不幸的意外，我和大家一样，都非常的悲伤。但是，现在有很多人正盯着普林斯庄园，想看我们的笑话，甚至想落井下石。所以，今天我把大家召集过来，主要为了嘱咐两件事。第一，也是普林斯庄园一贯的要求，普林斯庄园里发生的任何事，以及有关于主人的任何事，都不许透露给其他人。小精灵也不许私下议论主人的事。这是命令。如果我发现有谁违反，一定会立即给他或她衣服，没有商量的余地。"

小精灵们纷纷点头。

"第二，"夏洛特的语气缓和了一些，"我知道，现在大家都在为老爷的事难过，工作的心情也受到了影响。但是，老爷一直是风光体面的人，也值得一场体面的葬礼。现在想要表达对老爷的追思，最好的方法就是打起精神，全力准备这场葬礼，体面地送走老爷，也让所有人看到普林斯家小精灵的忠诚和能力。我相信大家一定能做好。此外，如果明天的葬礼顺利，每个小精灵都会额外得到一天的假期和一加隆的奖励。现在，厨房的小精灵们去准备给克劳奇母子的茶点，他们稍后会过来帮助我们准备葬礼。其他的小精灵立刻全面地打扫一遍普林斯庄园的公共区域，尤其是户外的花园和一楼的客厅。加布，分配好大家的工作后去我的房间找我。现在，大家开始行动吧。"

离开餐厅，夏洛特独自走进艾奎拉的卧室，拿起了他的魔杖。

一番犹豫后，夏洛特还是念出了闪回咒。

咒语的结果让她不禁倒吸一口冷气，把祖父的魔杖扔在了地上。

是可怕的绿光，杀戮咒。

没有一点心理准备的夏洛特呆立在了原地，甚至不知道该如何反应。她重重地呼吸着，最终觉得自己至少应该把祖父的魔杖捡起来。

祖父是被陷害的，绝对，这道死咒绝对不是祖父施展的，夏洛特只允许自己这样想。

她闭上眼，用力地皱了皱眉，然后捡起了祖父的魔杖。

"荧光闪烁。"她拿起魔杖念到。

"诺克斯。"魔杖的光熄灭了。

"荧光闪烁。""诺克斯。"…

她这样反复念了很多遍，魔杖也点亮又熄灭了很多次。


	11. 问话

夏洛特交代加布检查艾奎拉的房间里有没有可疑的东西，然后克劳奇母子便来了。

"可怜的孩子，"克劳奇夫人刚进门便温柔地握住了夏洛特的手，"我听说了普林斯先生的事。我非常遗憾。"

"谢谢您。"夏洛特真诚地回应，克劳奇夫人总是那么温柔，让人舒服。

"对于普林斯先生的事我也感到很遗憾，"巴蒂同样真诚地说，"母亲自己做了些曲奇送给你。"

"谢谢你，巴蒂。克劳奇夫人，非常感谢。我们去餐厅里坐吧。"

于是三个人一起走向餐厅，开始了葬礼的准备。

但没过多久，小精灵就送来了魔法部的信件，要求夏洛特立即去接受调查。于是夏洛特留克劳奇母子继续在普林斯庄园帮忙，自己则换了身衣服，准备出发去魔法部。

她正打算幻影移形，小精灵向夏洛特通报，阿米莉亚正在庄园外，想要进来。

"我现在去门口见她。不过告诉所有小精灵，如果以后博恩斯小姐想要进来，就直接让她进门。"夏洛特命令，然后快步走出了庄园。

"夏，你还好吗？！"阿米莉亚一见面便抱住了夏洛特。"昨晚我要是留下来就好了。"

"我还好。"夏洛特轻拍了拍阿米莉亚的后背，示意她松开自己。"不过我现在必须立刻去魔法部。"她晃了晃魔法部寄给她的信，"我们改个时间再聊好吗？—看看你，还穿着魔法部的制服，不会是上班时间偷偷跑出来的吧。"

"我请了假的。"阿米莉亚说着拉起夏洛特的手，"那我和你一起回部里吧。"

夏洛特点点头，两个人幻影移形去了伦敦。

在夏洛特的强烈要求下，阿米莉亚回到了她的办公室，并同意晚上再去普林斯庄园找她。夏洛特则独自走向了魔法法律执行司。

"你好，我来找麦克•比尔森。"站在魔法法律执行司一间办公室的门口，夏洛特的语气和魔法部来宾接待电话一样冷。

"你一定是普林斯小姐吧。我是马琳•麦金农，稍后将和比尔森一起接待你。"一位年轻的女巫站起来，真诚地说。她目光温和，笑容也很有亲和力，棕色的头发利落地扎在脑后，看起来精力充沛，阳光开朗。"比尔森出去有一会儿了，相信马上就会回来。"她补充。

话音刚落，比尔森就从走廊的另一端走了过来，看到麦金农，他微微皱了下眉，但很快就舒缓表情，向夏洛特点头示意。

"上午好，普林斯小姐。"

"上午好，比尔森先生。"夏洛特也点头示意。她知道，比尔森是克劳奇先生的人，不过麦金农不是。

比尔森接过艾奎拉•普林斯的魔杖，把它交给了另一位同事，然后和麦金农一起带夏洛特去了一间无窗的小房间。

"我们可以开始了吗？"一系列例行话术后，比尔森问。

夏洛特点了点头。

"首先，请问您的全名是？"比尔森和麦金农都翻开了自己的夹子。

夏洛特皱了皱眉，"夏洛特•凯瑟琳•普林斯。"

"谢谢，"比尔森说，"请问您和艾奎拉•查尔斯•普林斯先生的关系是？"

"祖孙。"

"谢谢。接下来，我将介绍普林斯先生的家庭情况，请您核实是否有误。"比尔森说着低下头，照着夹子念起来，"艾奎拉•查尔斯•普林斯先生，家中独子。配偶卡瑞娜•普林斯夫人。二人育有一子一女，分别是查尔斯•普林斯和艾琳•普林斯。其中，查尔斯•普林斯育有一独女，夏洛特•普林斯，也即您本人。艾琳•普林斯，婚后改姓斯内普，育有一独子，西弗勒斯•斯内普。"比尔森抬起头，"以上内容有误吗？"

"没有。"

"好的。"比尔森又低下头，"查尔斯•普林斯先生与夫人妮娜•普林斯于1965年，即14年前去世，其后，卡瑞娜•普林斯夫人也于同年去世。之后，艾奎拉•普林斯先生未再婚娶。夏洛特•普林斯，也即您本人，则一直由艾奎拉•普林斯先生抚养。请问属实吗？"

"是。"

"好的，"比尔森点了点头，"根据部里的了解，您是普林斯先生遗体的第一发现人，您同意吗？"

夏洛特点了点头。

"请问在艾奎拉•普林斯先生生前，您最后一次和他见面是什么时候？"

"昨天下午。"

"具体是什么时间呢？"

"4点左右。"

"那从昨天下午4时，至晚间9时，即您发现普林斯先生过世的时间，这期间您在哪？做什么？"

"马尔福庄园，婚礼。"

"好的。"比尔森点了点头。

"你知道普林斯先生昨天傍晚的行程或者外出计划吗？"麦金农发问。

夏洛特看向麦金农，冷淡地与她对视了片刻，想到询问室里有测谎装置，夏洛特没有正面回答。

"他从不告诉我他的计划。"

两个人的对视还在继续。

"昨晚西弗勒斯•斯内普和你在一起吗？"麦金农问。

"为什么问这个？"夏洛特面无表情地问。这个麦金农是觉得自己和祖父里应外合，要加害麻瓜斯内普吗？

"可以回答我的问题吗？"麦金农反问。

夏洛特没有回答，她继续冷淡地看着麦金农，然后看了比尔森一眼。

后者立刻会意，"麦金农，这些细枝末节马尔福庄园那边会提供材料，我们应该问和当事人有关的信息。"

"你如何评价托比亚•斯内普？"麦金农立刻问。

"那个麻瓜？我几乎不认识他。"

"你如何评价艾琳•斯内普？"

夏洛特看着麦金农，没有立刻开口。

"她是我姑妈。"夏洛特最终回答。

麦金农也沉默了几秒，"你和艾琳•斯内普关系如何？"

"我可以不回答吗？"

"那你怎么评价艾奎拉•普林斯和艾琳•斯内普的关系？"

夏洛特皱起眉，"与你无关。"

"与本案有关，希望你能坦白回答。"麦金农说。

夏洛特看向比尔森，后者有些无能为力地对夏洛特皱了皱眉。

"不好，"夏洛特转向麦金农，冷淡地说，"糟透了。"

"你为什么这么认为？"麦金农问。

夏洛特没有回答。她静静地看着麦金农，最后深吸了一口气。

艾奎拉和艾琳关系不好，自然是因为艾琳背叛血统的缘故，夏洛特讨厌麦金农明知故问，更不愿意亲自说出这种家丑。

"你为什么认为艾奎拉•普林斯和艾琳•斯内普的关系糟透了？"麦金农重复了一遍。

"无可奉告。"

"根据你的描述，艾奎拉•普林斯和艾琳•斯内普关系十分恶劣，那你为什么会承认艾琳•斯内普是你的姑妈呢？既然你从小就被艾奎拉•普林斯抚养在身边。"

"别直呼其名，你应该称呼他为普林斯先生。"夏洛特说着站了起来，居高临下地严肃开口，"我的祖父对英国有着重大的贡献，普林斯家更是魔法部最忠诚的支持者。你应该反思一下，今天你对我祖父和我的态度，是对普林斯这样家庭的成员应有的态度吗？再见。"夏洛特说着转身要离开。

"普林斯小姐…"麦金农也站了起来，但不等她再开口，房间的门被打开了。克劳奇先生出现在了门口。

他看了看屋里的情形，"比尔斯，麦金农，询问结束了吗？"克劳奇先生问。

"就快结束了。"麦金农抢先回答。

"我看看。"说罢，克劳奇先生拿起自动羽毛笔的记录看了起来。麦金农皱了皱眉，但没有开口。

"就到这里吧，该问的都问了。"克劳奇先生放下记录，"普林斯小姐，请速至法律事务办公室找瑞秋•拉文德，她在等你处理遗嘱执行。"

"谢谢，克劳奇先生。"夏洛特立即走出了无窗的房间。


	12. 遗嘱（上）

来到法律事务办公室，夏洛特发现西弗勒斯也在。

"西弗？"夏洛特走到西弗勒斯身旁，有些惊讶。

"夏莉。"西弗勒斯点头示意。

没等两个人再开口，西弗勒斯旁的办公桌后，一个妆容精致的年轻女巫先站起来开口了。

"您好，普林斯小姐，我是民事法律执行办公室的瑞秋•拉文德，今天请您和西弗勒斯•斯内普先生一起来执行艾奎拉•普林斯先生的遗嘱。请随我来。"说罢，她起身带着夏洛特和西弗走向另一个办公室。

夏洛特和西弗勒斯都沉默地跟在她身后。

虽然对于西弗勒斯的出现夏洛特有些意外，但并没有表现出来。

拉文德从架子上拿出一本厚厚的文件夹，坐在了办公桌后面，并示意夏洛特和西弗勒斯在她对面坐下。

"现在我要宣读艾奎拉•查尔斯•普林斯先生的遗嘱。"拉文德说，见夏洛特和西弗勒斯都没应声，拉文德打开文件夹的第一页念到，"本人，艾奎拉•查尔斯•普林斯现立遗嘱如下：本人名下全部财产"

由孙女夏洛特•凯瑟琳•普林斯继承。包括本人名下全部财产、房产和股份。希望她在我身后勤勉自律，守护属于普林斯的财富。1978年1月。

夏洛特对遗嘱的内容是很熟悉的，因为她见过这份遗嘱属于被继承人艾奎拉的那一份。

自己17岁生日时，祖父高调地签署了这份遗嘱，当时的照片还登在去年的预言家日报上。

"由孙女夏洛特•普林斯和外孙西弗勒斯•斯内普共同继承。"拉文德念到。

"什么？！"西弗勒斯难以置信地打断了拉文德，并充满疑惑地看向夏洛特。

夏洛特也非常惊讶，但她选择了沉默。

见两个人不再开口，拉文德继续念道，"包括本人名下全部财产、房产和股份。希望两人共同经营，友善相处。1979年6月。"

拉文德念完了遗嘱，把它拿出来放在夏洛特和西弗勒斯面前。

"本证明一式三份，一份确立后归被继承人所有，一份签字后归继承人，即您二位所有，一份永久存档于魔法部。"拉文德继续说，"二位请用防伪魔法确定本遗嘱的真实性，并在右下角签名。"

夏洛特沉默地看了一遍遗嘱的内容，还有祖父在中间靠右位置的签字。最终拿出魔杖对准那一张羊皮纸。

遗嘱是真的。

西弗勒斯还是没有动，于是拉文德又开口，"请斯内普先生检验本文件的真实性并请二位签字。"

西弗勒斯还是犹豫着，他看了夏洛特一眼，后者正沉默地接过拉文德递给她的羽毛笔，准备签字。

在拉文德再次催促西弗勒斯前，他也拿出魔杖，敲了敲那页羊皮纸，又在夏洛特之后，用拉文德给的羽毛笔签了名字。

"非常感谢，现在请核实魔法部留存的文件，并签字。"拉文德又拿出了一张一样的羊皮纸说。

签完了两份文件，拉文德又拿出了一系列表格让两人签字。

最后，一行三人又去了对角巷的古灵阁办理交接。因为普林斯家的金库不设钥匙，所以只在古灵阁签署了几张表格便又回到了魔法部。

"非常感谢二位的配合"回到魔法部办公室，拉文德说，"现在关于财产继承的所有手续都已办妥，这是属于您二位的文件，请仔细保管，若丢失请到魔法部挂失补办。再次感谢二位的配合。最后一点是关于普林斯先生威森加摩身份的继承问题。在普林斯先生的情况中，无同姓弟妹，同姓子女全部已逝，且无同姓侄子/女，故由同姓长孙（女）继承。也即由夏洛特•普林斯小姐继承艾奎拉•普林斯先生的威森加摩身份。稍后请随我去威森加摩办公室办理相关手续，斯内普先生可以先离开了。"

西弗勒斯看向夏洛特，"你有空时，我们聊聊好吗？。"

夏洛特点点头，"明天上午10点，祖父的葬礼在普林斯庄园进行，你会来吗？。"

西弗勒斯皱了皱眉，没有回答。

"我等你来。"夏洛特说。

西弗勒斯沉默地点了点头，转身离开了。

在威森加摩办公室办完手续后，夏洛特也离开了魔法部。

回到普林斯庄园，她先回到了自己的卧室。坐在梳妆台前，看着从魔法部拿回来的文件，她的呼吸越来越重。

难以否认，对于祖父的做法，夏洛特并不愉快，非常不愉快。

从小到大，祖父都说自己是普林斯唯一的继承人，夏洛特也从未想过会与别人分享继承的权利。

而今天呢？真正继承的时候，自己却不是唯一的继承人。

总是这样，祖父做事总是这样。

因为自己听话懂事，或者说，就是因为自己性格软弱，祖父做决定时，从不会考虑自己的想法与感受。即使是曾经向自己许诺过的事，最终怎么做，依旧是要由着祖父的意愿。

夏洛特永远只有全盘接受的权利。

总是这样。

祖父了解自己，他就是算准了即使自己对这份遗嘱有所不满，也还是会表面上淡然地在魔法部签字，也还是会乖乖地把继承的权利与表兄分享，也还是会用心地准备葬礼，全力处理他留下麻烦。

可是，自己的感受呢？

为什么从来都不曾考虑自己的感受？！

如果不确定要自己做唯一的继承人，当初为什么要这样说？为什么要给自己这种承诺？

而且，自己会沦为英国巫师们笑柄吧。曾经的，普林斯唯一的继承人。

但和往常一样，夏洛特还是想着办法化解自己的情绪。

其实，自己并没有资格感到不快，不是吗。

祖父的财产都是他自己一手创造的，自己没有帮上任何忙，甚至还被他抚养了这些年。

祖父完全有资格按照他自己的意愿分配他创造的财产，即使他什么都不留给自己，自己也没什么好抱怨的。

夏洛特这样想，勉强地压抑下心中不愉快的情绪。

但祖父为什么修改遗嘱呢？

显而易见，不是吗？夏洛特不想再自欺欺人。

对于死亡汤剂，对于闪回咒下的死咒，如果仅有这两个证据，夏洛特还有理由根据自以为对祖父的了解，继续相信祖父是被陷害的。而现在，越来越多的证据涌现出来，夏洛特已经无法再确信地告诉自己祖父是完全无辜的了。

夏洛特想到克劳奇先生的那句，"我也很难说服自己普林斯先生是完全无辜的"。不自觉地叹了一口气。

最终，夏洛特决定暂时放下对这一切的思考，先把自己的心思集中于明天的葬礼上。她把从魔法部拿回来的文件放在书架上，走下楼去找克劳奇母子了。


	13. 遗嘱（中）

下午茶之前，三个人已经基本完成了葬礼的准备工作。

小精灵们继续在普林斯庄园的草坪上忙活，夏洛特则和克劳奇母子坐在屋后的温室里一起用下午茶。

"可怜的孩子"克劳奇夫人温柔地说，"听说我丈夫昨晚一直在你身边，真是万幸。"

"是啊，"夏洛特说，"这两天克劳奇先生忙了我很多。真的非常感谢他。"

"不要客气，亲爱的。"

克劳奇母子同情地看着夏洛特，都沉默地端起了茶杯。

"今天去魔法部还顺利吗？夏洛特。"巴蒂问。

"还算顺利。"喝了一口奶茶后，夏洛特看似轻松地说，"但是有点意外，祖父更改了遗嘱。我只得到了一半的继承权。另一半属于表兄西弗勒斯。"她觉得既然克劳奇母子早晚都会知道这件事，还不如自己先说出来，减少些丢脸的成分。

"什么？"巴蒂嘴里的饼干还没咽下去就含糊地问。克劳奇夫人则被奶茶呛住了。

"咳立停。"夏洛特帮克劳奇夫人恢复了通畅的呼吸。

"难以置信！亲爱的。"克劳奇夫人也震惊地说。

"说实话，一开始我也觉得有点难以接受。"夏洛特还是尽量显得轻松地说，"我的意思是，毕竟去年他还向全世界宣布要给我全部的继承权。当时你们也都在场。今天我却得去魔法部签字确认只有一半的权利。这种事确实有点不好受。"

克劳奇母子再次同时沉默了，克劳奇夫人安慰地握住了夏洛特的手。

"难以置信！"巴蒂摇了摇头，"普林斯先生不是一直不承认他们一家吗？会不会是有什么错误？"

"我想不会。"夏洛特摇摇头，"文件都是真的，我测试过了。"

"也许…"巴蒂认真地思考着，"也许这不是普林斯先生本人的意志？也许他当时被胁迫，或者被施了夺魂咒？"

夏洛特皱了皱眉，没有回答。

"我觉得有可能。"巴蒂继续坚定地说，"从普林斯先生一贯的表现来看。"

夏洛特还是沉默着。

的确，巴蒂这样想很自然。

克劳奇先生显然没有告诉他昨晚发生的种种—但夏洛特知道。

她可以勉强继续告诉自己，祖父谋杀斯内普是荒谬的，但她无法说服自己，祖父修改遗嘱是非自愿的。

"你觉得谁对你的继承最不满？"巴蒂问沉默的夏洛特。

"嗯？"

"你有没有考虑过斯内普？"巴蒂尖锐地问。

"当然没有！"夏洛特立即反驳，不希望巴蒂对表兄进行这样的怀疑，也不喜欢这个话题方向。"我想祖父修改遗嘱并不是非自愿的，到此为止吧。"

巴蒂和克劳奇夫人立刻知趣地沉默了。

"我最近学习了很多民事法律。"一阵沉默后，巴蒂再次开口，"其实我们还是有机会争取全部财产的。"

"但我已经签了遗嘱确认书。各种文件我也已经签了字。我想，什么方法都为时已晚了。"

"虽然你已经签字了，但我们可以主张签字无效。"巴蒂说。

"可能吗？"

"你签确认书时，斯内普也在场，是吗？"

夏洛特点了点头。

"这样的话，要从你签字无效这方面努力有些困难。如果你声称自己当时的签字并不是出于本人的意愿，斯内普很可能反驳。但普林斯先生去签订遗嘱时很可能是一个人去的，所以可以从这方面入手，主张普林斯先生是在非本人意愿的情况下签字的，这样，你今天签的这份遗嘱文件就是无效的。"

"可是…"

"没关系。"巴蒂摇摇头，打断了夏洛特，"只要我们提出申请，魔法部就必须查证。这期间，你今天签的所有文件都要被暂缓执行。你的住所一直是普林斯庄园，之前也一直被普林斯先生抚养，所以查证之前，魔法部肯定还会允许你住在普林斯庄园，至于你去布斯巴顿的学费和生活费，魔法部也会从普林斯先生的遗产中提取一部分给你使用。魔法部在这种事情上的效率父亲可以控制，而且他们忙着处理各种突发事件，一定很乐意推迟这种申请的调查。你现在提出申请，可能很久才会出结果。即使那时候证明了文件有效，我们也可以再对其他的问题提出质疑，让他们再去调查，这样一直拖着，让遗嘱无法执行。"

"这…"

"其实我们的目标并不是一定让魔法部承认你今天签的文件无效，或者单纯拖延新遗嘱的执行，那样对你的某些权利也会造成限制。—当然，如果魔法部认定你今天签的文件无效，执行上一份遗嘱，自然是最好。"巴蒂说，"我们这样做，主要是做给斯内普看，也可以看看斯内普到底有没有觊觎遗产。如果像你说的那样，他从未动心思，那么，接到魔法部的信，看到你的申请，他应该就明白你的用意，主动提出退出了。就算他真的觊觎遗产，暂时也得不到。我们到时可以再想下一步的计划。"

"不愧是学校的第一名，巴蒂。"听了巴蒂的建议，夏洛特忍不住赞赏。克劳奇夫人的脸上也露出了骄傲的神情。

"类似的例子很多，"巴蒂显得有些不好意思，"你只要看看最新一版的《英国民事法律100例》就能看到很多更精妙的案件。而且，我也觉得你的财产被无端分走一半很不合理。"

"谢谢。"夏洛特真诚地说，"而且你说的方法听起来真的值得一试，不过现在有点晚了，这两天又要忙葬礼的事，我后天再去可以吗？"

"后天我陪你一起去吧，"巴蒂跃跃欲试地说，"具体的程序我也想亲自走一遍呢。"

"谢谢，巴蒂。那后天早上我们在你家碰头如何。"夏洛特说着站了起来。

"好的，这两天我会再看几本书。"巴蒂说，他和克劳奇夫人也站了起来。

"今晚我还有客人，恕我不留二位用晚餐了。"夏洛特对克劳奇母子说，"今天两位辛苦了，真的非常感谢这两天你们和克劳奇先生的帮助。"

"不客气，孩子。"克劳奇夫人说，"我们也该回家了。"

三个人说着走到了主楼门口。

"夏莉，亲爱的，你很坚强，一切都会好起来的。"克劳奇夫人临走时抱了抱夏洛特。

"明天见。"巴蒂说。

"谢谢你们，"夏洛特真诚地说，"明天见。"

克劳奇母子离开后不久，阿米莉亚便来了，而且是提着行李箱来的。

"我可怜的夏，"阿米莉亚依旧是一见面便抱住了夏洛特，"我太遗憾了。"她松开夏洛特，拉住了她的手。

"我还好，你这是…"夏洛特看了看阿米莉亚的行李箱。

"夏，我搬过来陪你吧。"

夏洛特惊讶地愣了一下，"那很好，只是…"你家人肯定不同意吧，但她没有说出口。

"怎么，难道你不欢迎我？！"阿米莉亚装出委屈的样子。

"当然不是"，夏洛特连忙摇头。

如果阿米莉亚没提出想要搬过来，夏洛特根本想不到这种可能性，但阿米莉亚一旦说出来，夏洛特实在忍不住有所向往。如果阿米莉亚能留下来陪自己，那可真是太好了。

不过夏洛特立刻想到，阿米莉亚的父母一定不会愿意自己的女儿住在这里，祖父也一定不会愿意阿米莉亚住在这里的。

可是…她想阿米莉亚留下来。

她现在是普林斯庄园的主人，而且阿米莉亚也愿意来陪自己，所以这不是不可以。夏洛特知道自己的这种想法很任性，但还是在改变主意前开口，"谢谢你，艾米。"她真诚地说，点了点头，同意阿米莉亚搬过来。

"别客气。"见夏洛特同意，阿米莉亚露出一个温柔的微笑。

"真的…感谢你。"夏洛特把另一只手也搭在了阿米莉亚手上。

夏洛特把阿米莉亚安排在了紧邻自己卧室的房间。晚饭后，两人一起坐在温室。夏洛特把今天在魔法部的事都告诉了阿米莉亚。

与克劳奇母子不同，在遗嘱的问题上，阿米莉亚劝说夏洛特尊重普林斯先生的这份遗嘱，不要去申诉。

"夏，这不是真正的你，"阿米莉亚真诚地说，"我从来不知道你这么看重继承权。我想你只是还没从意外中缓过来，而且也太疲惫了。"

夏洛特皱着眉，没有回答。

"今天新遗嘱突然摆在你面前，肯定会让人难以接受，更何况普林斯先生刚刚遭遇意外，一天内这么多的变故，任谁都难以消化。现在你的头脑不清楚合情合理。但是，你不能因为一时的混沌做出会让自己后悔的事。你知道的，我一直不喜欢斯内普，他过得如何我也并不关心。但让斯内普家过得更好，让他和普林斯产生更多联系，不一直是你的希望吗？如果你真的去魔法部起诉，不仅会影响你和斯内普的关系，还可能会引起大众对你的非议，而且违背了财产原主人的遗愿，最关键的是，也违背了你自己的一贯意愿。"

夏洛特还是沉默着。

"现在，去睡觉吧。"阿米莉亚拉着夏洛特的手站了起来，"遗嘱的事不着急，你可以慢慢想。但明天还有葬礼，我猜，你昨晚没怎么睡吧。今天又一直在忙葬礼的事，还去魔法部折腾了一番，你现在最需要的是休息。"

"好吧。"夏洛特也站了起来。

阿米莉亚拉着夏洛特的手，把她送回了卧室。


	14. 遗嘱（下）

躺在床上，夏洛特并睡不着，她发现自己的头脑被种种关于祖父的复杂情绪占据着。

亲人离世的悲伤与怀念，遗嘱事件的委屈与矛盾，还有谋杀嫌疑的担忧与忐忑。

她走下床，坐在书桌后面，点燃蜡烛开始仔细查看今天收到的一厚沓信。

白天时，夏洛特只草草看了几眼这些信的内容，确认它们并不要紧后便暂时放下了。

这些信大多是慰问信，有些来自祖父的伙伴，有些来自夏洛特在斯莱特林的朋友，还有一些来自与夏洛特家少有来往的纯血家庭。而且，来自这些家庭的信件要么是请求登门拜访，要么是邀请夏洛特到自宅，让夏洛特感觉有些莫名其妙。尤其是克拉克夫人的来信，她表示自己的长子在霍格沃茨时就一直关注夏洛特，听到艾奎拉去世的消息更是饮食难安，非常希望能单独拜访夏洛特。可是夏洛特记得，克拉克夫人的长子至少比自己大七岁，夏洛特入学时他已经毕业了，何来的关注呢？

夏洛特一封一封地回复着这些信件，感谢寄信人的关心，并婉拒来访和拜访的邀请。最后疲惫地趴在桌子上睡着了。

第二天早上醒来时，夏洛特发现身上多了一条毯子，她觉得可能是早起的小精灵给自己盖的，盥洗后就下楼了。阿米莉亚则已经出门上班了。

艾奎拉的葬礼在普林斯庄园的草坪上进行，小精灵们把场地布置得格外精致。夏洛特和克劳奇先生都穿着一身的黑色在大门口迎接来宾。

来宾很多，包括魔法部的官员，普林斯家的生意伙伴，以及夏洛特在斯莱特林的同学等等。

西弗勒斯也来了。

经过昨晚和阿米莉亚的谈话，以及，夏洛特不得不承认的，祖父真的伤害了西弗勒斯父亲的可能性，她觉得自己无论如何都应该尊重祖父的遗嘱。

出于对表兄的补偿心理，夏洛特还决定不仅要给予表兄应得的财产，也要给予他应得的身份。

所以在葬礼上，夏洛特把西弗勒斯以普林斯家另一位继承人的身份正式介绍给了大家。葬礼结束时，她又拉着西弗勒斯，让他加入自己和克劳奇先生，一起送走来宾。

但夏洛特的行为引起了许多人的不满，尤其是艾奎拉那些上了年纪的老朋友们，原本对夏洛特十分亲切的他们，离开时却大多态度冷漠。

西弗勒斯一直站在旁边，比夏洛特还要尴尬。当大多数来宾都离开后，西弗勒斯也提出先走一步，不顾夏洛特的挽留，快步离开了普林斯庄园。

最后，草坪上只剩下夏洛特和克劳奇一家。

"夏洛特，"克劳奇先生把夏洛特单独拉到一边，严肃地开口，"你要向大家介绍那个麻瓜家的孩子，至少应该事先和我商量一下。普林斯先生的朋友们都很重视血统，你这样做，等于是向所有人宣告普林斯家出了血统背叛者，以后别人会怎么看我们？"

"对不起，克劳奇叔叔。"夏洛特真诚地道歉，"我没想到这一点，我还以为我是在按照祖父的意愿做。"

"遗嘱的事我听说了，"克劳奇先生叹了口气，"我也感到很遗憾。不过，你现在是打算放弃申诉了吗？"

夏洛特点了点头。

"这样也好。我问过了，普林斯先生更改遗嘱是前天下午的事，"克劳奇先生停顿了一下，"这段时间普林斯先生的情况也不方便让部里公开调查—只是委屈你了。"

夏洛特摇了摇头。两人一时陷入了沉默。

"总之，以后遇到正式的场合，如果要和那个混血小子扯上关系的话，一定要提前和我商量。"克劳奇先生嘱咐。

"我明白了。"

"那我们也回去了。"克劳奇先生戴上帽子，向妻子和儿子走去。夏洛特也走过去和他们道别。

"我想和夏洛特单独说几句话，"夏洛特和克劳奇先生刚走过去，巴蒂就对克劳奇先生说，"稍等我一会儿好吗？我很快就好。"

克劳奇先生皱了皱眉，但还是同意了。

于是夏洛特又单独和巴蒂走到了一边。

"夏洛特。"巴蒂开口问，"你还好吗？"

"我还好。这两天你们家也辛苦了。"

巴蒂摇了摇头，"并没有。不过今天你向大家介绍了斯内普，是决定要尊重这份遗嘱，不再申诉了吗？"

"是的。我也正想告诉你，明天你不用陪我去魔法部了。"

"这样最好。我后来也想了想，也觉得还是尊重这份遗嘱比较好。昨天我们都太冲动了，一时无法接受遗嘱更改的事实。但我知道，你是一直希望你姑妈还有斯内普过得更好的。"

夏洛特点了点头。

"当然，无论你最后做出什么样的决定，我都会站在你这一边。"巴蒂继续说，"如果你还是想要去魔法部申诉，也一定要叫上我。"

"好的。谢谢你，巴蒂，真的。"

巴蒂摇了摇头，"那我先回家了。记得，如果你还是要去魔法部的话，一定要叫上我。"

"好的。"


	15. 记忆

送走克劳奇一家，夏洛特直接回到了卧室。她疲惫地躺在床上，但睡不着，头脑中不自觉地闪现着这两天的事情，偶尔还掺杂些自己从前和祖父相处的回忆，以及莫名混进来的，小时候自己和父母相处的回忆。

夏洛特平时极少想起自己的父母，祖父也不喜欢自己提问关于父母的事。她只知道自己的父亲叫查尔斯，母亲叫妮娜，两个人在自己小时候就意外去世了，至于究竟是什么意外，夏洛特也不清楚。甚至两个人的长相自己也记不太清，只能靠照片来帮助回忆。

而最近几天，夏洛特却时常能清晰地回忆起父母，甚至突然间能回忆起许多小时候和父母在一起的片段。她觉得可能是祖父的去世刺激了自己的某根神经，让她头脑中关于家人的沉睡的记忆苏醒了过来。她在床上迷迷糊糊地想着，最后终于睡着了。

晚饭时，下班回来的阿米莉亚敲门叫醒了夏洛特。

但夏洛特不想去餐厅，于是两个人就在夏洛特房间的阳台上用了晚餐。小精灵撤走餐具后，两个人也没有离开。

"最近你一定累坏了，"坐在阳台的沙发上，阿米莉亚温柔地说，"现在感觉好点了吗？要不要再去躺着休息会儿？"

"不用，"夏洛特摇了摇头，无精打采地说，"我感觉还好。"她不想说话，但又害怕阿米莉亚以为自己在下逐客令，于是握住了阿米莉亚的手。

"今天白天还顺利吗？"阿米莉亚回握住夏洛特的手问道。

"还算顺利吧。不过我向大家介绍了西弗，引起了些小插曲。除此之外都很顺。"

"所以你是决定要尊重这份遗嘱了？"

夏洛特点点头，"不过我的做法太欠考虑了，让克劳奇叔叔有些不高兴。"

阿米莉亚思考了片刻，最后只是沉默地点了点头，转移了话题。"葬礼的事忙完了，你应该好好放松一下，明天你有什么打算，要不我请假陪你吧。"

"还是不要了，你才刚刚开始上班，频繁地请假可不好。而且明天我想叫西弗过来，和他仔细谈谈家里的事，也准备一下，让他搬过来。"

"搬过来？！这里吗？！"阿米莉亚下意识地摇了摇头。

"普林斯庄园的产权也有他的一半，他自然应该搬进来。而且，我一个人住也冷清了些。"

"我可以在这陪你！"

夏洛特浅浅地笑了笑，"我总不能一直叫你住在这吧，那样的话，博恩斯先生和夫人会更讨厌我的。"

"他们不讨厌你！"

"那…你就一直住在这好了。"

"没问题！"阿米莉亚一口答应。

怎么可能，夏洛特笑笑，但没有说出口。她知道阿米莉亚迟早要搬回家，但她不想说出来。

"所以斯内普不用住进来了吧？"阿米莉亚问。

"这个得他说了算，毕竟他也是这的主人。"

阿米莉亚瘪了瘪嘴。

"谢谢你。"夏洛特真诚地说。

阿米莉亚开朗地笑了笑，"不客气，我的夏。"

天色渐渐暗下来，两个人回到了夏洛特的卧室。

"我送你的这幅画，你竟然用这么高档的金框裱起来了啊？"阿米莉亚指着挂在夏洛特梳妆台旁墙上的画，惊喜地说。

这幅画很简单，白色的底稿上简单地素描着的一只飞翔的鸽子。（注一）这是阿米莉亚送给夏洛特的生日礼物，因为夏洛特的守护神是鸽子。

据阿米莉亚说，这是她用咒语复制的一副麻瓜名画。但夏洛特对此并不感兴趣，她之所以用精致的金框装裱并把它挂在显眼的地方，是因为祖父在时，她不方便把自己和阿米莉亚的照片摆出来，而每当看到这幅画，夏洛特就会想到阿米莉亚。

"是啊，我很喜欢这幅画。"夏洛特回答。

"梳妆台上的东西看起来也都很高档，我可以看看吗？"

"当然可以，你喜欢什么都可以拿走。"

阿米莉亚坐在夏洛特的梳妆台前，好奇地打量着上面的东西。

"这个？"阿米莉亚指向一瓶很小的水晶瓶，里面盛着闪亮的银白色物质，像是液体又像是气体。"是做什么用的？"

"这个？"夏洛特有些疑惑地看向这个水晶瓶，"好像不是我的东西。"

"原形立显！"阿米莉亚立即挡在夏洛特前面，警觉地对水晶瓶念咒。

但瓶子没什么变化。

夏洛特拿起水晶瓶晃了晃，里面的物质没什么反应。她又打开瓶塞，扇着闻了闻，发现里面的东西是无味的。"我不记得我有这样的药剂。"

"之前你都没发现这瓶药剂吗？"阿米莉亚问。

"前段时间是没有的，我确定。但最近这几天我没太注意这些…"夏洛特思考了片刻。东西不是她的，能进入她房间放东西的应该只有小精灵和祖父，这是祖父给自己的东西吗？

"这不会就是普林斯先生制作的那个药剂吧？"阿米莉亚问。

"什么意思？"

"普林斯先生是因为制作魔药而遇到意外的，对吧？"阿米莉亚说，"也许这是他遭遇不幸前做成的药剂，放到这里想要介绍给你。"

"这…"夏洛特顿感心虚，"好像不太可能。"

但阿米莉亚的话提示了夏洛特，她再次打开瓶塞，挥了挥魔杖。

一团轻薄如烟的艾奎拉的影像从瓶口冒了出来，张开嘴无声地说着什么。

她再次挥动魔杖，艾奎拉的影像随之消失。

夏洛特明白了，这不是一瓶药剂，而是记忆。

"这是…普林斯先生的记忆？"阿米莉亚也意识到了这一点。

"应该是。"夏洛特点了点头。

"但你有冥想盆吗？用那个才能看到里面的内容吧。"

"有的。"

"那我先回房间好了，普林斯先生留给你的记忆肯定是想让你单独看的。不过你可以随时去我的房间找我，晚安。"阿米莉亚微笑着摆了摆手，离开了夏洛特的房间。

深夜，夏洛特敲响了阿米莉亚的房门。"艾米，你睡了吗？"

"没有，进来吧。"阿米莉亚的声音从门内传来，夏洛特推开门，走了进去。

阿米莉亚正从床边站起来，夏洛特看到她穿着一套看起来有些奇怪的睡衣：上半身是一件系扣的短袖，下半身则是一条不过膝的短裤。不过夏洛特没有在意。

"我还以为你已经睡了呢。"阿米莉亚说着走了过来。

"没有，艾米…"夏洛特犹豫地说，"今晚…你陪我…好吗？"

阿米莉亚对于夏洛特的请求十分惊讶，但还是立即点头答应，"好的。"没问理由，也没问艾奎拉留给夏洛特的记忆到底是什么。

回到夏洛特的房间，两个人关上灯，躺在了床的两侧。

阿米莉亚一直背对着夏洛特，不知道睡着了没。夏洛特则翻来覆去，无论如何也睡不着。

"夏，你还好吗？"当夏洛特再一次翻身时，阿米莉亚转过身，轻声地问。

"打扰你睡觉了，真对不起，"夏洛特十分抱歉地说，"我还好。"

"没关系，"阿米莉亚坐了起来，"需不需要助眠的药水？"

"不了，"夏洛特则躺在床上没有动，"如果我现在就开始依赖这些药水，恐怕永远都离不开了。"

"那一杯热可可怎么样？"

"也不用了。现在太晚了，小精灵们都休息了。"

"我去帮你弄。"

"真的不用了，"夏洛特说着拉住阿米莉亚的衣角，怕她真的下床去给自己做热可可，"但是谢谢。我没事，我们继续睡觉吧。"

"好吧。"阿米莉亚说着躺了回去。

"艾米？"又过了很久，夏洛特轻声呼唤。

"嗯？"

"我可以拉着你的手吗？"

过了很久阿米莉亚也没有回答，就当夏洛特以为阿米莉亚已经睡着了的时候，阿米莉亚含糊地开口了，"可以。"

夏洛特摸索到阿米莉亚的手，发现她的手心出了好多汗。不过她的手也很温暖，让夏洛特不想松开。她拉着阿米莉亚的手，感觉内心的烦躁与焦虑渐渐消减，疲惫中，她终于睡着了。

注一：(1950年第二届世界和平大会海报上)毕加索的《和平鸽》


	16. 犯罪

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"森林中的小屋里，夏洛特坐在地毯上，安静地看着坐在一旁沙发上的父母，还有一个年轻的黑发男人。他们在轻松地聊天，都没有注意夏洛特。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不经意地，那个黑发的男人看向夏洛特，并起身向她走了过来。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏莉。"他呼唤自己。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏莉。"另一个冷酷的声音在夏洛特身后响起，她回过头，立即对上一双冰冷恐怖的红眼睛。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是黑魔王，他正站在一条黑暗的走廊上，带着一种残忍可怕的笑意，死死地盯着自己。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"再见到你真的很高兴。"黑魔王说着向她走来。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特立即起身逃跑，她穿梭在一条越来越黑暗的走廊上，两边都变成了牢房。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特。"另一个声音在背后响起，她条件反射地回过头，只见祖父举起魔杖指向了自己。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"阿瓦达索命！"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"！/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特从噩梦中猛然惊醒，发现天已经亮了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她全身僵硬，重重地呼吸着，试图平复自己猛烈跳动的心脏。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"没错，昨晚夏洛特看到的就是艾奎拉杀死斯内普的回忆。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"从噩梦中延续出来的恐惧感持续笼罩着夏洛特，祖父谋杀斯内普的回忆也沉重地压在夏洛特的心上，让她根本无法甩脱。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"昨晚，没有任何准备地，夏洛特目睹了一场谋杀，而且是祖父实施的谋杀。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"再想到那束炫目的绿光，夏洛特依旧感到恐惧。她分不清这到底是对死亡本身的恐惧，还是对于祖父行凶事实的恐惧，亦或是兼而有之。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"恐惧，这是夏洛特看过祖父记忆后的第一感受。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"渐渐地，夏洛特从噩梦的惊恐情绪中走了出来，但祖父的那段记忆却还在她脑中徘徊。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"厌恶，这是她看过祖父的记忆后一直延续到现在，并挥之不去的感受。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她厌恶着这段可怕的记忆，更厌恶祖父行凶的事实。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"祖父一直代表着纯血统的立场，为了政治抱负，他不得不舍弃了和艾琳姑妈的亲情。然而，祖父心里显然一直还有艾琳姑妈，所以当艾琳姑妈被害时，他再也无法压抑自己的情感，想要惩罚杀害艾琳姑妈的凶手。这些，夏洛特都可以理解。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"斯内普是个变态，还杀了艾琳姑妈，无论如何都应该受到惩罚。这些，夏洛特也都认可。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是，祖父没有资格冲过去对他用死咒。何况斯内普已经被麻瓜警察逮捕，即将受到应有的惩罚。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"祖父是觉得自己了结了斯内普，以命抵命就可以了吗？/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特感到厌恶，祖父动手夺走了另一个人的生命，无论如何也都是一个杀人犯。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"祖父怎么可以，怎么下得去手，去施展夺命咒呢？！/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"再想到自己曾确信祖父是被陷害的，夏洛特有种被愚弄的感觉，这让她心中厌恶的感觉更强烈了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是这份厌恶的感觉也只是自己小小的麻烦罢了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"魔法部和麻瓜都要调查祖父那晚的事，事情会不会暴露，自己该怎么办？以后自己又如何面对西弗勒斯呢？无论何如，自己的祖父杀了他的父亲。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特重重地叹了一口气，真希望自己没有看这一段记忆。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"她转过身，看着阿米莉亚熟睡的背影，鬼使神差地抱了上去。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不过阿米莉亚立即动了动，夏洛特也立即收回了手。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"对不起，对不起，"见阿米莉亚转了过来，夏洛特连忙道歉，"是我睡懵了。"她慌张地跳下床。"你继续睡吧，我这就出去。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"阿米莉亚皱着眉，好像想开口说什么。夏洛特断定她绝对是生气了，在她开口前赶紧走出了自己的卧室。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"自己刚才在想什么，夏洛特在外面关上卧室的门，暗骂自己。真想回到刚才那一刻，把自己伸向阿米莉亚的手狠狠打回去。她边向地下室走边反思，自己最近总是头痛心烦，做事也越来越毛躁鲁莽。前几天在魔法部对麦金农发脾气已经有些过分，刚才更是不可原谅，简直就是骚扰。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特希望在阴凉的地下室里自己能冷静下来。但来到地下室，坐在扶手椅上，她的心情却更糟，更不平静了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"自己果然根本不了解祖父，夏洛特想到，自己果然把他想象得太好，还以为他至少不会念不可饶恕咒。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"是啊，自己真的是太天真了。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"现在回想，祖父的所做作为并不是无法想象—所以那晚克劳奇先生才是那副反应。而且说实话，祖父一直是一个冷血又不择手段的人，难道不是吗？/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特不舒服地皱了皱眉，决定不再去想祖父的为人问题。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是，自己也不是完全无辜，夏洛特捏了捏鼻梁。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"自己也不是多么清白，至少昨晚销毁祖父的记忆就绝对不是一件清白的事。还有之前自己曾销毁的不利于祖父的证据，自己根本也是个知法犯法，自私自利的恶人。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特叹了口气，决定也不再去想自己的黑暗一面。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"如果阿米莉亚知道了怎么办？夏洛特突然想到，如果她知道自己是杀人犯的孩子，知道她正躺在销毁行凶证据的罪犯的卧室里，阿米莉亚会做何反应呢？/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"该死，夏洛特觉得自己反而转到了让自己更焦虑的方向上。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"当夏洛特走出地下室时，阿米莉亚已经上班去了，夏洛特暗自庆幸，但心中又莫名其妙地闪过一丝失落。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"小精灵交给夏洛特一封信，是西弗勒斯寄来的，他想要过来和夏洛特谈谈。于是夏洛特立即回信邀请他过来。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西弗勒斯很快就来了，两个人坐在门厅相对的两张沙发上。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"刚才我也正想写信给你，"夏洛特先开口说，"有好多事得和你说。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏莉，"西弗勒斯顿了一下，"你还好吗？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"还好，"夏洛特勉强露出微笑，"你呢？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西弗勒斯沉默了片刻，"我也还好。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"然后是一段稍显尴尬的沉默。西弗勒斯别过了头，停止了和夏洛特的对视。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"普林斯先生的遗嘱令你很意外吧。"最终西弗勒斯先开口说。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特没想到他会先提到这个话题。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"说实话，确实有些出人意料。"她坦诚地说，"但…"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"那你怎么想？"西弗勒斯盯着壁炉，打断了夏洛特。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我当然是尊重他的遗嘱。"夏洛特有些急切表达自己的真诚，"西弗，我之前也一直以为祖父和艾琳姑妈的关系已经难以挽回了。但现在看来，祖父一直是在乎着你们的，也因此把你列为了继承人。无论如何，你要记得祖父这份心意。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西弗勒斯依旧盯着壁炉的方向，没有接话。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特觉得自己刚刚的话好像反倒有些欲盖弥彰，她平复了一下思绪，回到了最初的话题，"西弗，关于祖父把你列为继承人，我没有任何意见。"她平静而真诚地说，"相反，我觉得这是件好事，而且你也应该接受他的这份心意。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西弗勒斯低下头，看着自己相握的双手，还是沉默着。他皱着眉，明显在矛盾着什么。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"祖父已经选择你做为继承人了，"夏洛特带着些鼓励中肯地说，"我也非常愿意和你一起继承，所以不要再矛盾了。而且，还有很多责任正等着你去承担呢。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西弗勒斯又沉默了片刻，最终抬起头，真诚地看着夏洛特，"谢谢你。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不必谢我，这都是祖父的决定。"夏洛特再次强调艾奎拉的好意，"现在你也是药剂厂的股东了，我想，你会乐意接手那里吧？"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我再考虑。"西弗勒斯说着站了起来。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"夏洛特也站了起来，"这就要走了吗？我还有很多事要和你商量。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"抱歉，我还有事。告辞。"西弗勒斯说着向外走去。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"西弗。"夏洛特叫住了他。"你知道现在普林斯庄园也属于你吧？"见西弗勒斯停下脚步转过身，夏洛特继续说，"我随时欢迎你搬来。"/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不必了。"西弗勒斯转过身，再次快步向外走去。/span/font/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"加布，"夏洛特立即命令，"送西弗勒斯少爷出去。"/span/font/span/p 


	17. 放肆

到了阿米莉亚下班的时间，夏洛特有些忐忑。

今早自己的行为太奇怪也太失礼了，她怀疑阿米莉亚不会回来了，即使回来，可能也只是为了拿走自己的行李。

"艾米，"阿米莉亚一回来，夏洛特立即上前道歉，"今天早上实在对不起，我大概是半梦半醒，神志不清了，我真的不是有意那样做的。"

"没关系，"阿米莉亚真诚地说，"我当时只是被吓了一跳，但你没有必要道歉，真的。"

夏洛特将信将疑地点了点头。

两个人一起在餐厅吃晚饭，气氛却始终有点尴尬。不仅是今早的事，祖父的那段记忆也让夏洛特不知该如何面对阿米莉亚，所以吃完饭她便独自躲回自己的卧室了。

夏洛特低落地想，与其两个人维持着这样尴尬的气氛住在一起，还不如让阿米莉亚回家住，何况表兄迟早得搬进来。

但夏洛特还是不想阿米莉亚离开，她知道自己又任性了，但她就是不想自己开口去让阿米莉亚离开。自己就等着阿米莉亚主动提出搬回家，或者西弗勒斯提出搬过来再说吧，抱着这样逃避的心态，夏洛特开始回复今天收到的来信。

最近预言家日报发表了对祖父的系列报道文章，《忠实的伙伴—艾奎拉•普林斯》，讲了一些艾奎拉对魔法部以及圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的贡献等，让祖父收获了一些崇拜者，他们写信表达对普林斯先生的敬意和对夏洛特的安慰。之前，这让夏洛特感到很欣慰，但看了祖父的那段记忆后，她只感到心虚。

第二天早晨，夏洛特特意早起，她甩开昨晚那个有关父母和祖父的奇怪的梦，下楼去和阿米莉亚一起吃早餐。

让夏洛特愉快的是，出发前，阿米莉亚抱了抱夏洛特。

"别闷闷不乐的，等着我回来，再见。"

然而这份美好的心情并没有持续太久。阿米莉亚离开后不久，小精灵来通报。

"小姐，魔法部魔法法律执行司的文森特•亚克斯利先生和几个同伴正在庄园外，他们声称是魔法部派来搜查的。"

"搜查？你立刻去通知克劳奇先生这件事，到时候直接带他进来。加布。"伴随着一个小精灵凭空消失，另一个小精灵应声出现，"你和我一起去大门。"

文森特•亚克斯利是夏洛特在斯莱特林的学长，现在已经毕业几年了。

夏洛特非常不喜欢他，认为他是一个不体面的投机分子。上学期间，亚克斯利还曾经"追求"过夏洛特，但被夏洛特不留情面地拒绝了。但凡家庭出身好的女孩，亚克斯利都要"追求"一番，但没一次看起来是真心的。拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇曾帮夏洛特解围，就是在斯莱特林公共休息室里，亚克斯利对自己无理取闹的时候。

今天亚克斯利和一群魔法部的家伙来搜查普林斯庄园，肯定没什么好事。

庄园大门外，亚克斯利和几个面无表情的男巫站在一起。

"早上好，亚克斯利。"夏洛特走出庄园大门，对亚克斯利冷淡地说。

"早上好，普林斯小姐。"亚克斯利装腔作势地回答，"今天我奉命来搜查普林斯庄园。"说着拿出一张羊皮纸，"这是魔法部的搜查令。看在往日的交情上，我不会太粗鲁的。"

夏洛特审视地看着亚克斯利，片刻才开口，"谁派你来的？"

"这恐怕与你无关，"亚克斯利依旧是一副拿腔作调的样子，让夏洛特更反感了，"现在请配合。"说罢，亚克斯利带着身后的人径直走向大门，并挥动魔杖想要打开普林斯庄园的大门。

然而普林斯庄园的大门只有主人和家里的小精灵才能打开，夏洛特不屑地看着亚克斯利碰了一鼻子灰。

"请您开门。"亚克斯利忍住尴尬，公事公办的模样说。

"加布，"夏洛特面无表情地命令，"带他们进去。"

加布打开了门，亚克斯利立即趾高气扬地走了进去。夏洛特递给加布一个眼色，后者立刻快步走到了亚克斯利前面。

见夏洛特站在原地没动，两个魔法部来的男巫立即走到她跟前，示意她跟着进去。

夏洛特地看了他们一眼，最重也慢慢地走进了普林斯庄园。

被两个男巫左右跟着，夏洛特走回主楼就听见加布在二楼尖声叫喊。

"你这个变态！"夏洛特来到了声音的来源—自己的卧室，加布正在愤怒地喊。

此刻魔法部来的一行人都在自己的卧室里粗鲁地翻箱倒柜。当夏洛特看到亚克斯利时，不禁瞪圆了眼睛，并泛起一阵恶心。

亚克斯利正在翻着自己装内衣的五斗橱！

夏洛特倒吸一口气，"你在干什么！停下！"她命令。

"我们是奉命令办事。"亚克斯利还是那副油腔滑调的嘴脸，让夏洛特感到更恶心了。

"谁允许你们来翻我的房间？！"夏洛特厉声质问。

"我们有魔法部的搜查令，当然可以搜查你的房间。"亚克斯利停下了手，傲慢地说，"普林斯，现在艾奎拉•普林斯可是谋杀案的重要嫌疑人，你最好配合我们的工作。"

"你也配说出我祖父的名字？！"夏洛特鄙夷又愤怒地说。

"还请你配合部里的工作，普林斯。"亚克斯利摆着架子。

夏洛特不屑一笑，"可笑。离开我的房间，立即，你们全部。"她不容置疑地命令屋里的人。

闻声，魔法部来的人都暂时停下了手，转向夏洛特。亚克斯利则依旧挂着那副伪装的神情，并向夏洛特走进了一步。"恐怕我做不到。"

夏洛特再次轻笑，目光越来越犀利，"你，离我远点。"她冷冷地对亚克斯利开口，又环视屋里的其他人，"你们所有人，出去。"

魔法部的人犹豫着没有动，一屋人就这样僵持着，直到克劳奇先生出现在门口。

"这是怎么啦？"克劳奇先生严肃地问。

"克劳奇先生，"亚克斯利摆出谄媚的面孔，"我们奉命来搜查，可普林斯却阻挠我们。"

克劳奇先生看了夏洛特一眼，但没说什么。"你们有搜查令吗？"

"当然，司长。"亚克斯利回答，拿出了搜查令。

"谁下的搜查令？"克劳奇先生威严地问。

"是亚克斯利副司长。"

克劳奇先生沉默了一下，"那你们找到有用的东西了吗？"

亚克斯利和他的同伴都沉默地摇了摇头。

"那就回去！"克劳奇先生厉声说。

"可是，"亚克斯利立即反驳，"普林斯先生…"

"那就去他的房间！"克劳奇先生毫不客气地说。

于是一行人又去了艾奎拉的房间。在克劳奇先生的监视下，他们明显老实多了。

在艾奎拉的房间里，魔法部的人并没找到有价值的线索，克劳奇先生便命令他们立即离开了。

亚克斯利一行人走后，克劳奇先生留了下来。

"今早我去阿兹卡班巡查了，"克劳奇先生站在门厅对夏洛特说，"我来之前没发生什么吧？"

"没什么。"夏洛特摇了摇头，"不过他们怎么会过来？"

"看样子，"克劳奇先生皱起眉，"应该是亚克斯利的叔叔派来的。但不必担心。不过这卑鄙小人怎么搞出这种事，你得罪过亚克斯利吗？"

"可能吧。"夏洛特有些鄙夷地回答。

"这群蠢货，真是落井下石，"克劳奇先生愤愤地说，"但是别担心，一切都还在我的掌控之中。"

"那我祖父的事…"夏洛特一时不知该如何措辞，"怎么样？"

"放心，"克劳奇先生宽慰，"我已经基本把这件事压下去了。不过圣芒戈的事你听说了吗？"

夏洛特摇了摇头。

克劳奇先生叹了一口气，"洛夫古德那个小子还真是急不可耐，据说他正积极地联系圣芒戈的其他股东，想要修改医院的章程。"

"什么？！"

"你知道的，普林斯先生一直是圣芒戈的大股东，医院里的大事也都是他做主。洛夫古德这个院长其实有名无实。所以他现在是想趁着普林斯先生发生意外，你的继承权又被削减，做上名副其实的院长呢。"

夏洛特皱起眉，没有说话。

"这样，今晚我们就去找洛夫古德谈谈。一会儿你给他写信，今天晚上7点半，我们一起去他家拜访。"


	18. 无能

该死，该死，该死，夏洛特愤怒地在屋里踱来踱去。

祖父才刚刚去世，亚克斯利这样的无名小卒就敢到普林斯庄园放肆。还有洛夫古德那个伪君子，什么保持医院的中立态度，真是该死！

为什么自己只是个弱质女流。如果自己是个像拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇那样强悍的男人，亚克斯利今天怎么敢来放肆。

为什么自己只有18岁，如果自己大一点，就可以用自己和西弗勒斯手里的股权，直接撤下洛夫古德，自己去做圣芒戈的院长。

夏洛特越想越恼火，更烦躁地在屋里来回踱步。

刚刚，夏洛特和克劳奇先生一起去拜访了洛夫古德先生，询问他想要变更医院章程的事。

洛夫古德先生不仅毫不掩饰，还大言不惭地说，自己所做都是为了让医院保持中立的立场，在当下严峻的形势下走得更远。

夏洛特知道，洛夫古德先生是个中立主义，他救死扶伤高于一切的态度在有些时候也的确另人钦佩。据说曾经有食死徒和傲罗同时被送来圣芒戈，就是洛夫古德先生顶住压力，让治疗师抢救了食死徒后才把他送去审判。

若是平时，夏洛特可能还会觉得洛夫古德先生主张修改医院章程没什么大不了，可此时，她只觉得洛夫古德先生是趁人之危，欺负自己这个年轻的继承人。

克劳奇先生更是不欣赏洛夫古德先生中立的立场。克劳奇先生强调，圣芒戈本身就不是营利性机构，股东们掌握着圣芒戈的股权，若是既得不到经济利益，又左右不了医院的方向，那为什么还要投资于圣芒戈呢。如果普林斯这样的大股东撤资了，圣芒戈连现有的规模都维持不了，更不要说"走得更远"。没有金加隆，他拿什么救死扶伤。

谈话到最后，本是克劳奇先生占上风，但洛夫古德先生提到了给艾奎拉的死亡登记做伪证的事，夏洛特和克劳奇先生不得不有所让步。

最后，洛夫古德先生提出，可以让夏洛特去医院工作，直接加入医院的常务委员会，但职位还是得从实习治疗师做起。不等夏洛特开口，克劳奇先生就一口答应了下来，让夏洛特在N.E. 成绩出来后就立刻和其他毕业生一起去医院工作，直接参与医院的常务决策。

夏洛特从没有想过去圣芒戈工作，或者说，她从来没想过自己会去工作。但为了普林斯在圣芒戈的话语权，或者说，至少为了保住普林斯药剂在圣芒戈的垄断地位，她怕是不得不去。

夏洛特停止了踱步，靠在床柱上陷入了思考。

在夏洛特看来，普林斯家资助医院和学校，本来就是公益性质的，就算洛夫古德先生真的大权独揽，让医院偏离自己所期望的方向，她也只会想办法修改章程，想办法支持更中意的人做院长，无论如何也不可能停止对医院的资金支持，影响医院的运营。但克劳奇先生却懂得抓住洛夫古德先生的弱点，用减少甚至撤销给圣芒戈的资助来威胁他，达到自己的目的。

自己果然还是太年轻，太稚嫩了。

夏洛特躺倒在床上，被一种无助又无力的感觉笼罩。

除了克劳奇先生，还有哪个长辈会帮助自己呢，何况克劳奇先生也不可能事事帮助自己，他没有这个义务，也没有这个精力。

再看自己。

既没有强大的决斗技巧能武装自己，也没有成熟强势的手腕能抵御外界挑战。

真是无能。

她紧紧握住被子，心情更糟了。

"夏，我可以进去吗？"门外传来了阿米莉亚的敲门声。

"当然，请进。"夏洛特站了起来。

"你还好吧，"阿米莉亚一进门便问，"你回来时看起来不太高兴。"

"没什么，"夏洛特摇了摇头，"当时可能有点烦，不过现在已经好了。"

"怎么了？你去做什么了？方便告诉我吗？"

"我去见洛夫古德先生了，"夏洛特坦诚地说，"就是圣芒戈的院长。我们谈得不太愉快，所以那时候有些烦。"

"你的脾气这么好还能被惹恼，他一定是做了什么过分的事。"

"脾气好？"夏洛特自嘲地笑了笑，"只是性格软弱罢了。决斗水平也低。我要是有拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇那样的决斗水平，说不定脾气比他还差。"

"不可能。"阿米莉亚立刻否定，"你不是那样的人。即使你的决斗水平比他高，也不会变得暴躁的。不过，你怎么突然提到这个？你是想提高自己的决斗水平吗？我的水平也不差哦，可以帮你练练。"

夏洛特摇了摇头，"只是随口一说罢了。你说的对，就算我提高了决斗水平，性格也还是这么软弱。"

"别这么说。你今天怎么净说些贬低自己的话，洛夫古德先生说什么了吗？"

"没，"夏洛特依旧摇头，"他没说什么。是我自己胡思乱想。"

"别想这些了，想点开心的事。"阿米莉亚温柔地鼓励。

夏洛特则叹了一口气，"现在的我能有什么值得开心的事呢，我只希望别再增添烦恼了。"

阿米莉亚心疼地看向夏洛特，轻轻抱住了她。

"我可怜的夏。"她轻轻揽着夏洛特，"我能为你做些什么？真希望我能替你分担点什么。"

夏洛特也抱住了阿米莉亚，没有说话。

很快，阿米莉亚轻拍了拍夏洛特的后背，示意她松开自己，但却反被夏洛特抱得更紧了。

"你还好吗？"阿米莉亚担心地问。

"我还好。"夏洛特依旧紧紧地抱着阿米莉亚，害怕她松开自己。

夏洛特闭着眼，任性又贪婪地抱着阿米莉亚，闻着她身上的味道，感受着她身上的温度。

阿米莉亚真是自己最后的避风港，夏洛特想。在这里，她才感到被理解，被重视，被关爱。这个世界上，只有阿米莉亚能给她现在的这种安心、安慰、满足的感觉。

最近，她难过、委屈、恐惧，焦虑，却又不能向任何人说。此刻，她真的很想得到关心和安慰，尤其是阿米莉亚的关心和安慰。

夏洛特想着最近的事，眼泪开始在眼中打转。她强迫自己不要哭，最终却失败了。

索性就这样任性下去吧，夏洛特把头埋进阿米莉亚的肩膀，无声地流下眼泪，泪水沾湿了阿米莉亚的上衣。

过了许久，夏洛特才从阿米莉亚的肩膀上抬起头，她松开阿米莉亚，胡乱擦了擦脸上的泪痕。

"夏。"阿米莉亚把双手搭在夏洛特的肩膀上，温柔又担心地注视着她。

夏洛特擦干眼泪抬起头，但她浅褐色的眼睛看到那双充满关怀的深蓝色眼睛后，又不争气地流下了泪。

夏洛特背过身去，试图平静下来，"抱歉失礼了。"她擦着眼泪说。

"不用道歉，"阿米莉亚温柔地说，拉着夏洛特坐到了床尾的沙发上。"我搬过来就是为了安慰你嘛。"她揽住夏洛特的肩膀，安静地坐在她身旁。

夏洛特则把所有的理智都抛在了脑后，她任自己依赖地把头靠在阿米莉亚的肩膀上，任自己不住地流泪。

"我只是…"夏洛特带着浓浓的鼻音，"自己发神经罢了。"

阿米莉亚把夏洛特揽得更紧了些，她把脸颊贴在夏洛特的头顶，继续安静地倾听着。

"我真希望这一切都没有发生，"夏洛特擦了擦眼泪，露出一个自嘲的苦笑，"很可笑吧。只有我这种无能的人才会有这样的想法。"她又抿了抿嘴唇，"可我是真的不想去面对，我感觉恶心，我不想做那样的人。"夏洛特沉默了片刻，最终叹了一口气，"梅林，我怎么这么无能，无能又软弱。"

阿米莉亚摇了摇头，轻抚夏洛特浅金色的长发，"我觉得你已经很坚强，很优秀了，真的。"

夏洛特也摇了摇头，沉默了片刻。

"我真的讨厌这一切，真是受够了这一切。我也讨厌那样的自己，真的再也不想做那样的事了。"她皱着眉兀自说着，不指望阿米莉亚理解。

阿米莉亚也沉默了片刻，"夏，"她有些犹豫地柔声开口，"这些话…我可能不该说，但是，恕我冒昧…你其实，没必要永远按着普林斯先生的意愿生活。"

夏洛特没有开口。

阿米莉亚则更坚定地说了下去，"我曾劝你尊重普林斯先生的遗嘱。财产是属于普林斯先生的，自然是按着他的意愿分配最好。但你不是他的财产，你是属于你自己的。夏，你的决定、你的人生不应该是为了迎合别人的喜好，遵循别人的意愿。应该是由你自己做主。我…真的希望你能按自己的意愿生活。"她说着离开了夏洛特，想看她的反应。

夏洛特直起身，皱了皱眉，"可是…"她垂着眼，想到最近自己做的种种违背本愿的事，"我真的有那样的选择吗？虽然我软弱无能…但我毕竟是普林斯的继承人。有些事，如果我不做，岂不是自私自利，背信弃义。"夏洛特的眉头皱得更紧了。

阿米莉亚也皱起眉，沉默地思索着什么。

"谢谢你，"最终夏洛特露出一个淡淡的微笑，真诚又带着些悲伤地看着阿米莉亚，"我很幸运有你。如果可能，我希望你能一直在我身边（注一），做我的朋友。我希望…你永远不会厌恶我…离开我。"她沉默了片刻，然后下定决心郑重地说，"艾米，无论以后你我间发生什么，我都希望你知道，你对我，真的很重要。"

夏洛特真诚地看着阿米莉亚，对方也沉默地看着她，不过与夏洛特不同，阿米莉亚的神情几经转换，似乎有些闪躲，有些顾虑，又有些欣慰，最终，她露出笑容，同样郑重地点了点头。

"我会一直在你身边的（注二），我保证。"她露出一个坚定的微笑，握住了夏洛特的手。

注一：I hope you could always be by my side.

注二：I will always be by your side.

Be by one's side即可以指客观上的在身旁，也可以指情感上站在这一方。这里，小夏和艾米各有侧重，具体以后的情节会体现，这里就不过多解释了。


	19. 滨海庄园的仆人

英格兰南部的海滨隐藏着一座拥有独立海滩的庄园，半个世纪前，这里还属于一个姓辛普森的麻瓜。而现在，麻瓜政府和魔法部对这座庄园都不再有任何记录。老辛普森只是偶尔在梦中记起，当时的买家穿着奇怪的袍子，叫他"麻哥"。

现在，这座庄园也不再属于当初买它的那个巫师，而是属于黑魔王。

马尔福与布莱克婚礼的后一天。

滨海庄园的藏书室里，黑魔王站在窗边看着外面的海景。

目前为止，他的计划进展顺利，相信伤心惊惧的小普林斯很快就会自投罗网，任他摆布。届时，普利斯家的一切就都是自己囊中之物了。

想到这，黑魔王冷冷地勾了勾嘴角。

听到敲门声，黑魔王回过身。"进来。"

"主人。"最近才成为食死徒的拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇恭敬地走到黑魔王面前鞠躬。

"听说老普林斯的事了吗？"黑魔王坐到壁炉边的扶手椅上，漫不经心地问。

"是的，主人。今天的预言家日报登了他的死讯。"

"听说老普林斯把遗产留给了他的孙女，还有外孙，你怎么看？"

"我…"拉巴斯坦不知该如何回答。

"我觉得这很好，"黑魔王翘起腿，轻松地说，"就是担心普林斯家的那个女孩不愿意分享她的财产。你说我们能做点什么？"

"我之前向您提起过的巴蒂•克劳奇二世，他和普林斯非常亲密，"拉巴斯坦立刻极力推荐自己的前男友"他可以想办法劝说普林斯，主人。"

"巴蒂•克劳奇，二世。"黑魔王慢条斯理地念着，"是那个巴蒂•克劳奇的儿子？"

"是，主人。"拉巴斯坦有些心慌地回答，听到黑魔王提起巴蒂的父亲，他十分担心黑魔王接下来的反应。

"你相信他？"黑魔王的语气仍然很平和，透露出对拉巴斯坦的信任。

"是的，主人！"拉巴斯坦倍感鼓舞，连忙欣喜又激动地回答。

"既然你这么肯定，那我就给他次机会，不过普林斯什么时候能被劝服呢？"

"一定会尽快的，主人！"

* * *

同一天，稍晚些时候，依旧是在滨海庄园的藏书室里，黑魔王还是站在窗边，看着无人的海湾。

"斯内普说他并不想继承普林斯的遗产，主人。"卢修斯面向黑魔王，恭敬地汇报。

"愚蠢。"黑魔王轻蔑地说，"我需要他继承那笔遗产。"

卢修斯不敢出声。

"你去告诉他，只有拥有了普林斯家继承人的身份，才有资格加入我们。"黑魔王命令。

"是，主人。"卢修斯立即答应。

"等他的继承人身份得到了普林斯的认可，就带他来见我。"

"是。"

"听说了吗，"黑魔王转过身，"老普林斯被指控杀了斯内普的麻瓜父亲。"

"听说了…"卢修斯不知该如何回应。

"你觉得是老普林斯做的吗？"黑魔王问。

"我…"

"我觉得就是他做的。"黑魔王说，"老普林斯杀了个麻瓜。"

"我也这样认为。"卢修斯立即说。

"卢修斯，"黑魔王看着卢修斯，"我是真的很关心魔法部的运作与廉洁。既然麻瓜是老普林斯杀的，若是他逍遥法外，我会感到心痛的。"

"我一定会动用家里的关系，避免这种情况发生。"卢修斯立即说。

"老普林斯在魔法法律执行司可是很有影响力的。"

"马尔福家在魔法法律执行司也有些人脉，主人。"

"哦？"黑魔王笑了，"马尔福家也是现任司长的忠实伙伴吗？也是他竞选下一任部长最大的金主吗？"

卢修斯尴尬地沉默了。

"我是真的不愿意看到魔法部出现滥用职权的行为。不过我想，对于维护魔法部的廉洁，邓布利多那些自诩正直的党羽可能更有热情。"

"我明白了。"卢修斯答应。

"推波助澜，也要讲究时机。借刀杀人，也要考虑轻重。先让克劳奇为他的前任主子尽些力吧，别真的把老普林斯定罪了。"

"好的，主人。"

"但我的耐心也是有限的"黑魔王的语气变得冰冷起来，"无论是对克劳奇还是斯内普。"

"是的，主人。"卢修斯诚惶诚恐地回答。

* * *

两天后的晚间，在卢修斯•马尔福的带领下，西弗勒斯•斯内普第一次踏进了滨海庄园。

两个人一前一后进入了滨海庄园的会客室。黑魔王已经坐在里面唯一一把高背椅上，高背椅放在台阶上，坐在上面的黑魔王平视着两个年轻的来者。

"西弗勒斯•斯内普"黑魔王轻声说，"常听卢修斯提起你。"

"我的荣幸，主人。"西弗勒斯恭敬地说。

"卢修斯，你可以回去了。"黑魔王命令，于是卢修斯鞠了一躬，离开了会客室。

"卢修斯说你很有才华。"卢修斯离开后，黑魔王说。

西弗勒斯低着头没有回答。

"但我决定见你，是因为听说你刚刚得到了普林斯继承人的身份。"黑魔王冷冷地说。"你知道，不是什么人都能做我的伙伴。"

"我明白。"西弗勒斯立即回答。

"你和普林斯家是什么关系？"黑魔王问。

"不久前去世的艾奎拉•普林斯先生是我的外祖父。"西弗勒斯如实回答。

黑魔王点了点头，"那你继承了多少？"

"一半。"西弗勒斯老实地回答。

"另一半属于老普林斯的孙女？"

"是的。"

"你们亲近吗？"

"还算是。"

"她对你的继承没有异议吗？"

"并没有。"

"你确定？我听说去年老普林斯还承诺把所有的财产留给她，还登上了预言家日报。现在突然被分走了一半的财产，你确定她心里没有其他的想法？"

西弗勒斯沉默了。

"老普林斯生前和你亲近吗？"黑魔王又问。

"并不，"西弗勒斯回答，"他和我的母亲相互仇恨，我们从没见过面。"

"那你是怎么看待他的？"

"就和陌生人一样。"

"你听说过他的那些观点吧？关于我的。"

"有所耳闻，但我完全不认同。"

"怎么证明？"

"我现在站在您面前，大人。我恳请您同意我加入您的组织。"

"那你能给我带来什么呢？"

"我愿意献上我的全部，包括生命。"

黑魔王轻笑了一声，"这些又能给我带来什么呢？"

西弗勒斯说不出话。

"不如，劝劝你的表妹也加入我们。"

"这…"

"不愿意吗？"

"我很乐意，只是…"

黑魔王面无表情地注视着西弗勒斯，沉默地等他说下去。黑魔王神情平静，却有种让人不敢拒绝的气场。

"我会尽全力的。"西弗勒斯在强烈的压迫感下慌忙低下头答应。

"很好，把你表妹带来时，你就可以加入我们了。"黑魔王的语气放松了些。

"我明白了。"西弗勒斯依旧不敢抬头。

"西弗勒斯•斯内普，"黑魔王轻声念着他的名字，"虽然我们刚刚见面，但我突然很希望你能加入食死徒的队伍。"他的语气更放松了些，"送你一个礼物，普林斯看到这个后就会来见我的。"他用魔杖召唤出了一个信封。"这是老普林斯的东西，你表妹应该在老普林斯的东西里找到它才对。"

西弗勒斯沉默地接过了信封。

"继承遗产后你去过普林斯家在古灵阁的金库吗？不如和你表妹一起去看看，听说里面有不少好东西，也许小普林斯会有什么意外收获。"

"我明白了。"

* * *

马尔福与布莱克婚礼后一天的夜晚。

"说真的，我没想到你会来。"年轻的拉巴斯坦•莱斯特兰奇站在无人的悬崖边对来者说。

"晚上好，罗巴（Lab,拉巴斯坦的昵称）。"巴蒂面无表情地对前不久分手的恋人说。

"我很想你。"拉巴斯坦真诚地说，"你呢？"

巴蒂没有回答。

"你还是想加入食死徒，对吧？"看到自己引起了巴蒂的兴趣，拉巴斯坦笑了笑，"今天我在黑魔王那为你争取了一个机会。"

"什么机会？"巴蒂期待地问。

"劝普林斯接受斯内普做继承人。"

"为什么？"巴蒂不解地皱起眉。

"你的问题太多了。"拉巴斯坦笑着向巴蒂走近了一步，"你做吗？"

"当然。"

"那你打算怎么感谢我呢？"拉巴斯坦抱住巴蒂，在他耳边轻声问。


	20. 牵连

就在阿米莉亚向夏洛特承诺"会一直在你身边"之后，她提出要搬回自己家。夏洛特笑着指出她"自相矛盾"，但还是坦然地同意了。对于这几天阿米莉亚能来陪自己，夏洛特已经足够感恩，如果再强求她继续留在普林斯庄园，那就是贪心不足了。

至于艾奎拉所涉嫌的谋杀案的审判，克劳奇先生事前就向夏洛特保证，这件事他已经完全压了下去，无须担心。到了审判那天，事情也的确如克劳奇先生所说。

艾奎拉涉嫌的是一级谋杀，却不是在第十审判室审理，也没有召集威森加摩。审理中，虽然魔法法律执行司的卡拉多克•迪尔伯恩（注一）代表检方提出了一些反面证据，但都被主持审理的克劳奇先生驳回了。最终，艾奎拉被宣判无罪，夏洛特也彻底松了一口气。

不过，审判后一天的《预言家日报》却让夏洛特顿感晴天霹雳。

《麻瓜谋杀犯与魔法部高官的勾结》，这是第二天预言家日报的头条，下面还配了一张很大的艾奎拉和克劳奇先生的照片，两个人坐在一起，正神情严肃地在商讨着什么。

文章把昨天审理的经过添油加醋地复述了一番，直指克劳奇先生滥用职权，还说到了西弗勒斯继承遗产的事，用大量篇幅虚构了艾奎拉与艾琳的深厚感情，暗示普林斯家背叛血统。

夏洛特狠狠地把报纸扔到了地上，小精灵却又送来了一沓让夏洛特血压升高的信，甚至包括几封吼叫信。

前几天因为歌颂艾奎拉的报道而崇拜他的粉丝们纷纷来信，表示没有想到艾奎拉是这种虚伪又残忍的罪犯，他们受到了欺骗。艾奎拉那些上了年纪的老朋友也是纷纷来信，咒骂普林斯背叛血统。

他们还把对魔法部和艾奎拉的不满发泄到夏洛特身上。不少人对夏洛特进行人身攻击，直骂她和艾奎拉一样，狂妄傲慢，自私冷血。甚至还有人对夏洛特加以诅咒。

除去这些令人烦躁的信件，夏洛特也收到了一封来自克劳奇先生的信，叮嘱她务必不要出门。

不过，即使他不说，夏洛特也断然不会出门。从早上开始，普林斯庄园门口就出现了几个记者摸样的人，他们都拿着照相机，急切地想要拍摄夏洛特。

让夏洛特意外的是，西弗勒斯也来信了。

看了报纸，西弗勒斯恐怕已经意识到，就是艾奎拉谋杀了他的父亲。加上《预言家日报》还提到了西弗勒斯继承遗产的事，想必他那边现在也不安生。夏洛特不知道表兄会如何看待这一切，更不知道他会如何看待自己。

带着忐忑，夏洛特打开了西弗勒斯的来信。令她十分惊喜的是，西弗勒斯不仅没有责备，反而还主动安慰了夏洛特。夏洛特则立即回信，感谢他的安慰，并邀请他在风波平息后搬进普林斯庄园。

此外，巴蒂也来信了，他同样嘱咐夏洛特务必不要出门，并说会在方便的时候看望夏洛特。

西弗勒斯和巴蒂的信让夏洛特稍微获得了一些安慰，但她最想得到的当然还是来自阿米莉亚的安慰。然而，夏洛特从白天等到深夜，却始终没有等到来自阿米莉亚的消息。

第二天，《预言家日报》的头条是克劳奇先生的澄清。他否认自己干扰案件的调查与审理，反而把矛头指向迪尔伯恩和他的几位同事，指出他们在调查与审理时违背程序，感情用事。

这场风波持续了几天，焦点也渐渐转移。几天后，所有人都意识到，克劳奇先生把矛头真正指向的，是博恩斯副部长，而对方也早已把矛头指向了他。艾奎拉的案件，只是一个契机，让两位部长候选人的对立与争斗更加明面化了。

随着焦点的转移，普林斯庄园门口的记者们也陆续转移了。巴蒂得以在一个夜晚拜访夏洛特。

"夏洛特，你还好吗？"巴蒂和夏洛特一起坐在藏书室里，关心地问。

"我还好，"夏洛特真诚地说，"祖父的事牵连了克劳奇先生，我非常抱歉。"

"别自责。"巴蒂摇了摇头，同样真诚地说，"父亲说这只是博恩斯的挑衅罢了，他自能应付。他其实更担心你，不过他现在实在不方便亲自过来。"

"我明白。"夏洛特点了点头。

"有几件事，父亲让我过来告诉你。"

"你说。"

"首先是普林斯庄园的守卫工作，"巴蒂遗憾地说，"你也知道的，现在博恩斯一直在攻击父亲滥用职权，他也迫是不得已，暂时不得不撤掉普林斯庄园外的守卫了。"

"没关系。"

"不过一会儿我们用赤胆忠心咒来保护普林斯庄园就好，这个咒语很有效，你做保密人就可以。"

"好的。"

"还有关于你去圣芒戈工作的事。父亲说，你现在无论如何都得去，否则的话，普林斯在圣芒戈的地位岌岌可危。他那边也会给洛夫古德先生施压，让他务必遵守承诺。"

"好，我会去的。"

"夏洛特，"巴蒂关心地说，"你一定要振作起来，普林斯家现在只有你了。"

夏洛特苦涩地笑了笑，"谢谢你和克劳奇先生，现在还如此为我着想。"

"此外，"巴蒂有些犹豫地开口，"父亲还建议你…最好不要再和阿米莉亚•博恩斯频繁来往了。"

夏洛特沉默了几秒，最终再次勉强地露出笑容。"我明白。"她说着站了起来，"现在我们就用赤胆忠心咒来保护普林斯庄园吧。"

克劳奇先生建议自己不要再和阿米莉亚来往，想必阿米莉亚的父母也给了她相似了建议。阿米莉亚会怎么做呢？她能信守之前的承诺吗？夏洛特不想去思考可能的答案。

* * *

注一：卡拉多克•迪尔伯恩 （Caradoc Dearborn），凤凰社初代成员


	21. 家书

几天后的早晨，夏洛特和所有小精灵一起站在主楼门口，迎接西弗勒斯。

"凯恩，帮西弗勒斯少爷拿行李。"夏洛特命令。

小精灵立即露出抵触又恐惧的表情。

"去！"夏洛特更严厉地命令，后者则好像马上就要哭了。

"我自己可以。"西弗勒斯阴沉着脸地说。

"凯恩，带西弗勒斯少爷去他的房间。"夏洛特又命令。

"不用。"西弗勒斯斩钉截铁地说，"告诉我房间在哪，我自己过去。"

夏洛特皱了皱眉，"你们去准备午餐吧，我带西弗勒斯少爷去。"

说完，小精灵们立刻都逃命似的消失了。

"我不需要小精灵。"到了二楼走廊尽头的房间，西弗勒斯对夏洛特阴沉地说。

"但是…"

"否则我就搬走。"西弗勒斯威胁，"让它们都不要靠近我，也不准进我的房间。"

"你可以自己和它们说，你也是它们的主人，它们必须听从你的命令。"

"我不想和它们说话。"西弗勒斯不耐烦地说，"你出去吧，我要收拾行李了。"

"那一会儿我叫你吃饭。"夏洛特说完便转身离开了。

两人在餐厅共进午餐，夏洛特坐在曾经属于艾奎拉的座位上。

"西弗，饭菜还可口吗？"夏洛特关心地问。

对方嗯了一声作为回答。

"你能搬进来我真是太高兴了。"夏洛特真诚地说，"否则这里空荡荡的。"

西弗勒斯没有理她。

"西弗，明天我们一起去普林斯药剂的工厂吧。"夏洛特继续说，"你早就该去那了。如果你愿意，以后药剂厂那边都归你管理如何，毕竟对于魔药，你比我在行。"

西弗勒斯心不在焉地嗯了一声。

看到对方对自己的热情无动于衷，夏洛特担心西弗勒斯还在介怀自己祖父谋害他父亲的事，不敢再说什么，便也沉默了下去。

"那个…"午饭结束后，西弗勒斯犹豫地开口了。

"怎么？"夏洛特问，期待西弗勒斯能说些表明他真的原谅了祖父的话。

"一会儿一起去古灵阁吧？"西弗勒斯回避着夏洛特的眼神问。

"可以。"夏洛特立即点头，"当然没问题。我去换件衣服，收拾好了就去你房间找你。"

西弗勒斯提出去看祖父的遗产，应该是接受祖父的一种表现吧？

不过…古灵阁？还是一搬进来就主动提出要去那，这还是自己认识的那个表兄吗？

夏洛特心里有些不舒服。

她又想到了继承遗嘱的时候，西弗勒斯也是一路默认了继承行为。

这样看起来，表兄对财产的兴趣也许远大于他表现出的那样。如果当初自己和巴蒂去魔法部提交了遗嘱核查申请，表兄会作何表现呢？他曾暗中觊觎普林斯的财富吗？

这是艾奎拉去世后夏洛特第一次去古灵阁。

不过，即使是艾奎拉生前，夏洛特也很少和他一起去古灵阁。一方面，夏洛特不太喜欢古灵阁狂奔的小车，另一方面，她对金币与财宝也不太感兴趣。她当然希望拥有财富，但她并不沉迷于实体的货币与宝物。

普林斯家的金库没有钥匙，妖精打开金库的门后，夏洛特和西弗勒斯走了进去。

"以后你也可以自己来。"夏洛特站在门口对西弗勒斯说，并没有向里走。这间许久未被打开的金库越往里越是有股难闻的霉味。

"或者普林斯庄园也有一个小保险箱，里面的加隆你都可以随便支取。"夏洛特捂着鼻子说。

西弗勒斯则穿过成堆的金币、金杯和装着珠宝的皮箱向更深处走去。他的表情也不太好，估计也是因为这股霉味。

夏洛特看到西弗勒斯背对着自己，在架子上翻着什么，又一阵不舒服的感觉袭来，但这次与霉味无关。

"这里有一封信。"西弗勒斯说着转向夏洛特，手里拿着一个发黄的信封。

"这是什么？"夏洛特接过信封，看到上面写着"至艾奎拉和卡瑞娜•普林斯"，是祖父和祖母的名字。

"你要看吗？"西弗勒斯也捂起鼻子，"回去再看吧，这一股怪味。"

于是夏洛特把信封收了起来，和西弗勒斯以及妖精一起乘坐着飞奔的小车离开了。

回到普林斯庄园，夏洛特在自己的卧室独自打开了信封。

亲爱的父亲和母亲：

许久未给二位写信了，二位还好吗？

时间过得真快，转眼间，夏莉已经3周岁了。几天前，伏地魔和我们一起庆祝了夏莉的生日。夏莉十分喜欢他送的头冠，睡觉时也要带着。不过妮娜说那样太危险了，担心头冠上的宝石和尖锐的地方会不小心割伤她，于是收走了夏莉的头冠，让她大哭了一场。

至于我和伏地魔在德国的事业，一切还算顺利地进展着。偶尔会遇到阻挠，但我们都尽力克服了。

总之，我们在德国一切都好，妮娜让我转达对二位的问候。祝二位健康顺利！新年快乐！

爱你们的，

查理

很难想象，这样一封简短的信，会给夏洛特带来如此大的冲击。

这是父亲写的信，还提到了自己。夏洛特不自觉地把这封信贴在了胸口，想要拉近和父亲母亲的距离，感受他们的气息。

短短的几句话，满是父母对自己的宠爱与关怀。很长一段时间，夏洛特已经忘了那种感觉，有父母疼爱的感觉。

但她想起来了，她想起了父亲的微笑和母亲的拥抱。最近，她常常想起这些。

为祖父准备葬礼时，去魔法部接受问话和确认遗嘱时，看到祖父那段行凶回忆时，去参加祖父的审判时，还有面对这些天的预言家日报和来信时。她都会想起。

她真希望自己在面对这一切时，还能再得到来自他们的一个拥抱，一句鼓励。

夏洛特沉浸在自己的情绪和回忆中，许久才想到这封信传递的另一个信息，父母曾经是黑魔王的朋友，而且是亲密的朋友。

所以，自己记忆中的那个黑发男人就是黑魔王吗？那个男人的轮廓的确和黑魔王有些相似，可是他年轻英俊，一点也不像现在那个面目可憎的黑魔王。

夏洛特又想到了在马尔福庄园，黑魔王对自己说的话。他叫了自己的乳名，还说"再见到你真的很高兴"。原来他在自己小时候就认识自己，所以他才会说，"希望我们能再见面"。

可是，父母怎么会是黑魔王的朋友呢？

黑魔王是个反社会人格，是个无情冷血的杀人犯和教唆犯。父母怎么会和这种人交朋友，甚至还和他一起开展"事业"？那又是什么事业？和现在黑魔王做的一样，教唆犯罪的事业吗？

难道父母也是这样的人吗？

夏洛特的心沉入了谷底。

祖父是杀人犯，父亲和母亲是反社会人格者的伙伴，自己的身体里，是流淌着犯罪者的血液吗？

不可能，不可能，夏洛特拼命摇头，这不可能，自己不会是一个犯罪者，绝不。

她立即对着信打上好几道验伪咒语。

可这封信毫无反应。

阿米莉亚也是因此不愿再理自己了吧，夏洛特觉得自己简直不能更难过一点，自己的家庭里充满了犯罪的基因，难怪她不想再和自己有交集。

可是，祖父一直在极力地反对黑魔王，夏洛特想到，祖父至少没有想把英国变成一个暴力独裁的地方。夏洛特抓住救命稻草似的想到。选择忽略信中祖父对父亲和黑魔王"事业"的关心态度。也不想去思索祖父对黑魔王的态度究竟是为何发生了转变。

现在，夏洛特只想逃避，甩脱。甩脱对父母的怀疑，甩脱自己来自犯罪家庭的想法。

夏洛特坐在卧室的阳台上，试图让自己的心情平复。

这已经是第多少次了，夏洛特无力地想，最近自己已经多少次坐在这里，消化突发事件，平复自己的情绪了？自从马尔福婚礼那天，命运似乎就没有让她心情平复的打算，事情总是一件接着一件地冲击着她。而现在，她感觉自己真的已经力不从心，应付不来了。

每当自己想要平静情绪，保持理智，振作起来，总是会再发生些什么来敲打她脆弱的神经，真不知道自己的那些徒劳有什么意义。维持镇定，思索计划，最终也还是会被新的意外事件打乱。还真不如做一具行尸走肉，乖乖听从命运的摆布，不去理会那么多感受，也不去想那么多计划。

生活还能再差到哪里去呢，毕竟自己已经失去那么多了。夏洛特想到。

这样麻木消极的情绪反而给了夏洛特一种奇异的直面生活的勇气。未来有什么要来临的就来好了，她想看看自己的生活究竟还能走向哪里。


	22. 教父

夏洛特心不在焉地与西弗勒斯一起晚餐，两个人都沉默着，只听到餐具与刀叉碰撞的声音。

"夏莉。"西弗勒斯突然停住了手中的刀叉。

"嗯？"

"刚刚卢修斯给我来信…，黑魔王想见我们两个。"西弗勒斯注视着夏洛特，等待着她的反应。

果然，生活不会轻易放过自己，夏洛特无力地停下了手中的刀叉。

"哦。"她淡淡地应了一声。

"所以你会去吗？"西弗勒斯紧张地问。

"也许吧。"

"夏莉，你要知道，被黑魔王要求见面…"

"是啊，被伟大的黑魔王召见了，我很荣幸。"夏洛特干巴巴地打断了西弗勒斯。

"夏莉…"

"我知道了，"夏洛特说着站了起来，"让马尔福告诉你时间吧，我会去的。我吃完了，回见。"

夏洛特残存的理智告诉她，自己绝不应该和黑魔王扯上关系，更不应该去见他。但此刻，夏洛特被一种浓烈的自暴自弃的情绪笼罩着。

自己的想法和意愿重要吗？有影响吗？

从小到大，自己总是得按着祖父的意愿做事，根本没有其他选择。

现在黑魔王的事也是一样。如果他真的想见自己，拒绝也只是做无用功。与其被食死徒粗暴地抓去，还不如自己主动去，体面些，也免些皮肉之苦。

而且，夏洛特猜想，黑魔王很可能会提到自己的父母，她难免好奇，想知道黑魔王会说些什么。

夏洛特坐在梳妆台前，伸手摘下了阿米莉亚送给她的画。自从阿米莉亚搬回自己家，她就没再联系过夏洛特，夏洛特则更没有勇气去主动联络她。如果阿米莉亚知道自己现在要去见黑魔王，又会怎么想自己呢？夏洛特叹了口气。

画框里的鸽子不会去给阿米莉亚报信，但夏洛特还是把它收进了梳妆台最下层的抽屉里。

几天后，在卢修斯•马尔福的带领下，夏洛特和西弗勒斯一起走进了滨海庄园。

"欢迎，普林斯的继承人们。"黑魔王语气平和地说。

夏洛特和西弗勒斯则都恭敬地鞠了一躬。

"我们带来了一个小礼物，"西弗勒斯说着拿出一个精致的金杯，小心地递了过去，"希望您喜欢。"

黑魔王接过金杯，饶有兴致地把玩了几下，"妖精做的？"

西弗勒斯皱了皱眉。

"是的。"夏洛特只好开口，金杯是她挑的礼物，西弗勒斯并不了解。

"我很喜欢，谢谢你们。"黑魔王挥了挥魔杖，金杯消失了。"对于前段时间二位亲人的去世，我很遗憾。"

夏洛特点了点头。

"介意我和普林斯小姐单独谈谈吗？"黑魔王问西弗勒斯。

"完全不。"西弗勒斯恭敬地回答，离开了会客厅。

"是个听话的孩子。"黑魔王看着西弗勒斯走出去的方向说，又转向了夏洛特，"但没有你这么懂礼貌，他第一次来拜访时可没带礼物。不过无妨，"黑魔王露出淡然的笑意，"他把你带来，就是最好的礼物了。"

原来西弗勒斯之前见过黑魔王，夏洛特意识到，还在黑魔王的指示下把自己带了过来。

"不过我有一个问题，"黑魔王显得很困惑地问，"夏莉，你为什么不主动来找我？"

夏洛特保持着平淡的表情，但没有回答。黑魔王这么问，大概是因为父母生前和他关系密切。当然，这也可能只是黑魔王设的陷阱。

见夏洛特不说话，黑魔王继续用长辈般的语气说，"我听说，普林斯先生过世后你吃了不少苦，魔法部的人曾去你家骚扰你，前几天，普林斯先生还被写成了杀人犯。夏莉，我真想替你教训那些渣滓，不过没有你的消息，我不好擅自出手，只好找人把你请过来。"

"谢谢您的关心。"夏洛特露出一个淡淡的笑。不仅是配合黑魔王真诚的语气，也因为黑魔王的话的确合她心意。有人能以长辈的身份关心自己，保护自己，的确是夏洛特目前非常渴望的—但这些话出自黑魔王之口，夏洛特也只是听听而已。她被艾奎拉一手带大，自然是相当抵触黑魔王，他的话再好听，夏洛特也不会买账。

"不要见外，虽然我们很久不见了，但我毕竟还是你的教父，我和查理可是立下了牢不可破的誓言，要尽我所能保护你。"

夏洛特皱紧了眉。教父？！开什么玩笑。

"夏莉，"看到夏洛特的反应，黑魔王也皱起眉，"你也在埋怨我吗？普林斯先生是怎么和你说的？我可以解释。"

夏洛特不知道他在说什么，没有接话。

"我知道，查理和妮娜的牺牲我有很大责任，不可推卸，可是我也一直在后悔。而且，我已经替他们报仇了。"黑魔王十分认真地说，不可避免地露出些许杀气。"那些伤害他们的人，我全都亲手杀了。"

夏洛特依旧不太理解黑魔王的话，对于黑魔王的那些"报仇"言论更是感觉非常不舒服。

见夏洛特依旧不开口，黑魔王真诚地问，"所以，夏莉，你愿意试着原谅我吗？"

"抱歉，"片刻后，见黑魔王一定要自己开口的态度，夏洛特平静而诚恳地说，"我真的不太理解您的意思。我祖父并没有说过我父母的死与您有关。"

黑魔王皱起眉，"夏莉…"他看起来有些苦恼地沉默了片刻，"真的吗？那普林斯先生是怎么和你说的？关于查理和妮娜？"

听到黑魔王的话，夏洛特的脸色迅速阴沉了下去。小时候，每当自己向祖父问起父母，得到的永远是训斥，甚至侮辱，所以渐渐地，她也不再提起父母了。到现在，夏洛特也不了解父母，甚至不清楚他们究竟是如何去世的。

"他不会…没告诉查理和妮娜的事吧？"黑魔王问。

夏洛也还是没有回答。

"那真是太过分了！"黑魔王显得有些恼怒，"查理和妮娜像英雄一样，为我牺牲。这些年来，普林斯先生不仅不让我和你见面，甚至连他们的死因都不告诉你！真是太过分了！怎么会有这样的父亲和祖父！"

夏洛特不知道黑魔王是不是在做戏，但无论如何，他的话真的深深刺痛了夏洛特。

黑魔王说得没错，祖父应该告诉自己父母的事，而且，他也的确是不称职的父亲和祖父。

"我和查理刚去德国的时候，普林斯先生还是持关心的态度，"黑魔王开始自顾自似地回忆起来，"后来我们的事业遇到了重创，普林斯先生的态度就立刻转变。仿佛如果事业不成功，查理就不配做他的儿子了。再后来…可查理毕竟是他唯一的儿子啊…他怎么能…"黑魔王收住了话头。

夏洛特则是完全被他吸引了注意力。

黑魔王所说真的很像真话。事业不成功便不配做他的儿子，这就是祖父的作风。他对待艾琳姑妈就是如此，不顺他的意，便不配再做他的女儿了。对自己，也是如此。

"祖父一定是有他自己的考虑，"在黑魔王面前，夏洛特还是违心地选择了反驳，"他不是冷血无情之人，否则不会承认我表兄西弗勒斯。"

黑魔王沉默地看着夏洛特，片刻后摇了摇头，但依旧没有说话。

夏洛特也沉默着。

"过往已是桥下流水，"最终黑魔王说，"我们还有现在，和未来。"他的语气放松下来，"你还记得吗？在德国的时候，我，查理，还有妮娜，我们多想恢复纯血统的地位。你还说长大了一定要加入我们，帮助我们。现在—我真希望查理和妮娜能见证—我们当初的理想已经实现了大半，夏莉，你呢？你的想法改变了吗？"

"抱歉。"夏洛特没有说下去。

黑魔王也再次沉默了。

"当然，"最终，黑魔王看起来有些受挫地说，"你有自己的选择，我理解。那普林斯先生的事呢？那些玷污他身后名声的小人，你打算怎么对付他们？"

"多行不义必自毙。"夏洛特淡淡地说。"我不打算对他们做什么。"

黑魔王皱起眉，许久才开口，"夏莉，"听得出，黑魔王压抑着他的不悦，"你还小，还需要长辈为你遮风挡雨，引领道路。如果你需要我的帮助，没什么好羞愧的，只要你一个词，我会立刻让那些曾欺负你的人全都付出代价。"

"不用，谢谢。"夏洛特摇了摇头。

"这话什么意思？"黑魔王的不悦愈加明显，"你难道不想反击吗？你不想让那些落井下石的卑鄙小人付出代价，知道你不可侵犯吗？"

夏洛特再次摇头。

"你真是太软弱了！"黑魔王十分失望地说，"除了外貌，你真是一点也不像查理。"

软弱这个词立刻刺痛了夏洛特，因为艾奎拉就常骂她软弱。不过夏洛特自嘲地笑了笑，"抱歉让您失望了。"

她淡然地与黑魔王对视了片刻。

"既然如此，我也没什么好说的了。"黑魔王的语气彻底不悦了，"你走吧。"


	23. 西弗勒斯的夏天

毕业一年后的这个夏天，西弗勒斯•斯内普的生活发生了很多他意想不到的变化。

去年这个时候，他刚刚毕业，每天早出晚归地工作，拿着可怜的工资，心里咒骂着黑心的老板。但随着毕业时间的增加，他的工作不仅没有起色，反而还在第二年春天彻底失业了，新工作的应聘也不顺利。

唯一值得高兴的是，他接到了卢修斯•马尔福的婚礼请柬。

马尔福是英国魔法界非常有影响力的家庭，而且和西弗勒斯非常崇拜的黑魔王关系密切，他希望能通过马尔福找一份靠谱的工作，说不定还能和黑魔王搭上线。

令西弗勒斯惊喜的是，卢修斯竟然主动找到了他。对方给了他两张天鹅绒面的请柬，要他务必把夏洛特也带到婚礼仪式后的私人宴请。卢修斯只说这对于把他推荐给黑魔王很重要，便没再多说了。

然而，就在马尔福婚礼的前两天，面试回家后，西弗勒斯发现他那神经错乱的父亲竟然谋杀了他的母亲。他父亲在警察面前供认不讳，直接被带去了看守所。

此时，西弗勒斯自然已无心参加婚礼，但想到事关黑魔王，他最终还是强打精神，拉着夏洛特一起去了卢修斯的婚礼，并惊讶地发现，黑魔王也参加了宴请。

西弗勒斯知道，夏洛特一直不喜欢，甚至是反对黑魔王。现在，自己却强行把她拉到了黑魔王跟前，西弗勒斯感到十分愧疚。

不过卢修斯说，黑魔王很满意他的表现，对他有了良好的印象。这让西弗勒斯很难再过多地自责。

当西弗勒斯以为这个夏天的变故已经够多了的时候，更多的变数发生了。

首先，表妹口中厌恶自己的外祖父过世了，还给自己留下了可观的遗产。西弗勒斯并不打算接受这位未曾谋面的外祖父的遗产。但随后，他被卢修斯告知，若是成为了普林斯家的继承人，黑魔王就愿意见他，甚至可能接受他加入食死徒。

几经思索，他实在忍不住加入食死徒的诱惑，想找夏洛特谈谈。他有些忐忑，若是夏洛特知道，自己是为了加入食死徒才想做普林斯的继承人，恐怕会和他断绝关系吧。

幸运的是，还不等西弗勒斯和夏洛特谈，夏洛特就已经把他当作普林斯的另一位继承人介绍给了大家。西弗勒斯和她谈话时，她也痛快地表示，非常乐意接受西弗勒斯和她共同做继承人。

西弗勒斯觉得幸运女神终于眷顾自己了。

离开普林斯庄园后，西弗勒斯立刻去了马尔福庄园，并且当晚就见到了黑魔王。

但那晚，西弗勒斯没能成为食死徒。黑魔王表示，在他劝服表妹夏洛特来见他时，就会同意他的请求。

但这实在太难了。

人尽皆知，艾奎拉•普林斯是强烈反对黑魔王的，他一手抚养的夏洛特自然也是一样。而且据西弗勒斯所知，夏洛特在学校里也很少和亲近黑魔王的人交往，即使她身处斯莱特林。她倒是和那个反对黑魔王的赫奇帕奇：阿米莉亚•博恩斯非常亲密。夏洛特的另一个好朋友：巴蒂•克劳奇二世，则和夏洛特一样，来自反对黑魔王但又不亲近邓布利多的家庭。也就是说，夏洛特身边似乎只有西弗勒斯一个人是支持黑魔王的，并且夏洛特本身就非常反对黑魔王。

不过，黑魔王给了他一个信封，并暗示他假装在古灵阁找到，再交给夏洛特。

西弗勒斯犹豫了很多天，一直没有采取行动。为了加入食死徒，自己已经几次欺骗和利用表妹了。表妹最亲近的亲人也才刚刚离世，她也正经历着生活的重创。还有对于遗产的态度，表妹可以说是非常善待自己了，自己难道又要为了自私的目的，去欺骗和利用她吗？西弗勒斯内心不安。

但很快，《预言家日报》帮他下了决心。

他看到了关于艾奎拉的头条文章。原来是外祖父杀了父亲。也许，表妹一早就知道了真相，所以才用外祖父的遗产来安抚自己。再或者，像《预言家日报》上写的那样，外祖父根本不厌恶自己和母亲，早就想好了要自己和表妹一起继承他的财产。说不定，这些年就是表妹在隔离自己与外祖父，所以自己才一直以为外祖父厌恶自己和母亲。西弗勒斯这样想，也只允许自己这样想。

同时，卢修斯又再次找西弗勒斯谈话。他表示，黑魔王一直没有见到夏洛特，十分不满。而且，如果西弗勒斯再不快些行动，只怕夏洛特会被争取到邓布利多一方。那样的话，他就永远别想成为食死徒了。

最终，为了成为一名真正的食死徒，西弗勒斯搬进了普林斯庄园，又在古灵阁假装发现了黑魔王给夏洛特的信。

这封信西弗勒斯没有拆开过。一方面，他不敢乱动黑魔王的东西，另一方面，他害怕自己知道了信的内容，会更加受到良心的谴责：假装不经意发现这封信，只是欺骗了表妹信的来历。但如果知道了里面的内容，而且很可能是黑魔王对表妹设下圈套的内容，再去把这封信交给表妹，自己要如何再去面对她呢。

不过黑魔王的信果然有效，当天晚上，夏洛特就答应了去见黑魔王。

几天后，两人一起去见黑魔王，打过招呼后，黑魔王表示要和夏洛特单独谈谈，于是西弗勒斯退出了会客厅，在门口安静地等着。一会儿，夏洛特也走了出来。她还是那副大小姐模样的臭脸，西弗勒斯看不出她和黑魔王谈得如何。

第二天，黑魔王又召见了西弗勒斯，怀着即将成为食死徒的期待，西弗勒斯第三次走进了滨海庄园。

"西弗勒斯•斯内普，"黑魔王对西弗勒斯说，"我是个守信之人。昨天你带来了普林斯，那么，今天我就允许你成为一名光荣的食死徒。"

"十分感谢，主人！"西弗勒斯激动地跪了下去。

"成为食死徒后，希望你能更好地完成我的任务。"黑魔王居高临下地说。

"一定，我的主人！"西弗勒斯真诚地说。

"站起来，伸出胳膊。"

西弗勒斯站了起来，随后，他的左臂被打上了那道伴随他一生的黑魔标记。

从此，他不再是那个混血的用旧书本的底层巫师，而是成为了他心中最光荣，最有影响力的巫师之一。

"第一个任务，"西弗勒斯还在激动地看着自己的小臂时，黑魔王冷漠地开口命令，"去申请霍格沃茨的教职。"

西弗勒斯愣了一下，从小臂上收回了目光。

"怎么了？不愿意吗？"黑魔王冷冷地问。

"没…没有。"西弗勒斯连忙否认。

"现在你可以走了，"黑魔王面无表情地说，"等你成功了，通过黑魔标记就能找到这里。"

"是，主人。"西弗勒斯恭敬地对黑魔王鞠了一躬。

很快，西弗勒斯就背着夏洛特，去参加了霍格沃茨教职的应聘。

说实话，他并不希望能应聘成功。现在，他是普林斯药剂的实际控制人，每天做着自己喜欢的工作，还有着优厚的回报和受人尊重的地位。西弗勒斯一点也不想放弃这些，更不想真的去霍格沃茨教书。去了霍格沃茨，他不仅不能时刻追随黑魔王，学习掌握高深的黑魔法，反而还得处处小心，缩头缩尾。毕竟，霍格沃茨是邓布利多的地盘。

但事情的发展比西弗勒斯最好的想象还要美好。抱着消极的态度去应聘时，他竟然偷听到了特里劳妮的重大预言。西弗勒斯把这个情报汇报给黑魔王后，立刻得到了高度称赞和丰厚奖赏。

西弗勒斯感觉无比幸运，自己误打误撞，竟然得到了黑魔王如此重视的情报。他不关心预言里的那个孩子是谁，只感谢命运让他在那个时候出现在了猪头酒吧的那间包厢外。

第二天，西弗勒斯迫不及待地去找莉莉。他觉得自己被幸运眷顾着，希望在莉莉那里也能交好运。

一早，他就来到了蜘蛛尾巷附近，莉莉•伊万斯的家。

莉莉见到他很惊讶，毕竟两人已经许久没有见过面了，但还是和他一起走向了两个人儿时经常一起玩耍的湖畔。

"莉莉，最近好吗？"西弗勒斯先开口问，声音中有些抑制不住的激动。

"我很好，"莉莉友善而温和地说，"事实上，我要结婚了，和詹姆。"

西弗勒斯则立刻愣住了，脸上难得一见的柔和表情也瞬间消失。

"但是…"西弗勒斯开口，许多话涌到嘴边，却不知道到底该说哪个。

"西弗，"莉莉继续温和地说，"我很高兴今天能再见到你，真的。不过，我们之间依旧已经没什么好说的了，不是吗？"

西弗勒斯没有回答，也不知该如何回答。

昨天晚上，他想了很多要和莉莉说的话，他想告诉莉莉，现在，自己已经成为了一名食死徒，还受到了黑魔王的重视。而且，自己还成为了富有的普林斯的继承人，掌握着整个普林斯药剂。当然，最重要的，他决定坦白自己对莉莉的感情，并期待能得到回应。

可是，听到莉莉要结婚的消息，他却什么话都说不出来了。

"西弗，保重，再见了。"莉莉说完便转身离开了。


	24. 少爷

盛夏的午夜，小精灵敲门叫醒了已经睡下的夏洛特。

"小姐，斯内普回来了。"加布进门通报，看起来还有些笑意。

"是西弗勒斯少爷。"夏洛特从床上坐了起来，迷迷糊糊地纠正，"我知道了。"她示意小精灵离开。

但加布没有走，"小姐，"小精灵不怀好意的笑容更明显了，"西弗勒斯少爷喝得烂醉，正躺在门口不起来呢。"

"那就叫小精灵扶他回房间。"夏洛特闭着眼说。

"小精灵们都已经休息了，小姐。"

"那你去扶他。"

"我恐怕不行，小姐。昨天我去整理了酒窖，现在闻到酒味就恶心得要昏倒。"

夏洛特无奈地呼了一口气，她明白了，小精灵就是来向自己抱怨和嘲笑这位新少爷的。

"那我去看看。"夏洛特说着掀起了被子，"另外，他喝醉的事不要和其他小精灵说。"

"是，小姐。"小精灵鞠了一躬，开心地离开了。

夏洛特披上晨衣，走出了自己的房间。

自从西弗勒斯搬进普林斯庄园，小精灵们没表现过一点对他的尊重。但夏洛特又不好过于责怪，它们毕竟都是艾奎拉一手领导和培养的，自然个个都厌恶混血，更厌恶艾琳姑妈的儿子。如果夏洛特现在命令它们转变想法，那相当于在它们面前否定祖父，有损自己和祖父两个人的权威。但如果过于放任小精灵，又难免引起西弗勒斯的误会，伤害两人间的感情。夏洛特进退两难，只能委屈自己，尽量协调。

站在二楼，夏洛特就看到西弗勒斯正以一种非常不雅观的姿势趴倒在大厅的地毯上，头发和衣服都扭曲着。再走近些，她发现西弗勒斯竟然在哭！

夏洛特祈祷加布没有看到西弗勒斯的这幅形象，否则小精灵们只会更难尊重他。

"西弗？"夏洛特蹲到西弗勒斯身边呼唤，后者身上的酒味熏得她头晕。"你还好吗？"

西弗勒斯没有回答，只是一脸绝望地翻过身，又以另一种会被小精灵嘲笑的姿势仰躺在地毯上。

"西弗，我带你回房间好吗？"夏洛特站起来，去拉西弗勒斯的手。但她根本拉不动。西弗勒斯沉默着，一动不动，他眼神惆怅地盯着头顶的吊灯，又一滴眼泪从他的眼角流了出来。

夏洛特皱了皱眉，有些不耐烦地挥动魔杖，把西弗勒斯抬回了他的房间。

见过黑魔王后，夏洛特对西弗勒斯的看法和态度难免有些变化。之前，因为祖父的事，夏洛特对西弗勒斯充满愧疚，极力想要弥补。可是现在，发现西弗勒斯是在黑魔王的命令下把自己带去滨海庄园，夏洛特难免心生芥蒂。她明白，黑魔王点明这件事，很可能就是在刻意挑拨自己和表兄的关系。但是，表兄也的确做了利用她，欺骗她的事。无可辩驳。

第一次带西弗勒斯进普林斯庄园后，夏洛特便没再踏入过他的房间，现在，这里看起来有些不同了。柜子上多了成排的药剂瓶，书桌上放着很多文件和笔记，床头竟然还摆了一张黑魔王的照片。

"西弗，你感觉怎么样了？"夏洛特把西弗勒斯放到了床上。

西弗勒斯没有回答。

"那我让你自己呆着吧。"夏洛特说完就转身向外走去。

"莉莉。"夏洛特听见西弗勒斯在她背后轻声地喃喃，"我爱她。"

夏洛特转过身，看到西弗勒斯正侧躺在床上，失魂落魄地说，"我真的爱她。"

夏洛特皱了皱眉，"她不过是个麻瓜。睡一觉你就会好了。"

"我永远不会好。"西弗勒斯双目失神地说，"她应该嫁给我。"

夏洛特架起胳膊，靠在墙上，沉默地看着毫无形象的西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯可能是夏洛特见过的最痴情的人吧。她从未见过一个男孩可以这么喜欢一个女孩。冷漠的他见到伊万斯就会露出真诚的笑容，和伊万斯说话时总是全神贯注地注视着她的眼睛，即使遭到身边人的反对甚至刁难，他也始终坚持着自己的感情。

至于伊万斯，从知道她存在的那天开始，夏洛特就觉得她是这个世界上最能为表兄创造麻烦的人。上学时，西弗勒斯穿梭在霍格沃茨，充当伊万斯的护花使者。还常为了伊万斯，和同年级几个高调的格兰芬多打架。遇到节日、生日，更是拼命转动他那没有浪漫细胞的头脑，想要给伊万斯送上完美的礼物。

夏洛特觉得，只要伊万斯冲自己的表兄笑一笑，钩钩手指，西弗勒斯就愿意把性命也给她。对于西弗勒斯，伊万斯不是麻瓜，也不是麻烦，而是心灵相通的青梅竹马，理想的恋人。

西弗勒斯曾对夏洛特说，伊万斯热情善良，正直勇敢，是世界上最好的女孩—说到热情善良，正直勇敢，"世界上最好的女孩"，夏洛特倒是立刻想到了阿米莉亚。不过，最近再想到阿米莉亚，只会让夏洛特心情更烦，她赶紧甩开了这些思考。

"你好好休息吧，"夏洛特尽量柔和地说，"你醉得厉害。"

"夏莉，你也觉得莉莉应该和那个波特结婚，是不是？"西弗勒斯突然坐了起来。

夏洛特没有理他。

"夏洛特！"西弗勒斯有些胡搅蛮缠地喊她的名字。

"西弗，"夏洛特皱起眉，"我几乎不认识莉莉•伊万斯，更不要说那个波特。我怎么会对他们的婚姻有任何想法呢？我知道你喜欢伊万斯，但既然他们已经决定结婚了，我劝你还是学会放手。你还年轻，还会认识其他年轻姑娘的。"

"不，"西弗勒斯呆滞却倔强地说，"我会一直爱着她。"

夏洛特白了西弗勒斯一眼，走了出去，不再理会他。

第二天早晨，西弗勒斯没有下楼。夏洛特则在早饭时收到了两封信，一封是NEWTs成绩单，另一封来自霍格沃茨董事会。

她先打开了成绩单，圣芒戈有成绩要求的魔药学、草药学、变形学、魔咒学、黑魔法防御术，都是O或E，魔法史也是O，天文学是E，只有神奇生物保护是A。她松了一口气，又打开了霍格沃茨的信封，原来是校董开会的通知。

最近接二连三的大小事件让夏洛特十分想从这些家族事件中抽离，现在，看到自己的成绩很理想，她迫不及待地想去圣芒戈工作，而不是呆在普林斯庄园，等着另一件让她心烦的事找上门。

至于霍格沃茨校董会的来信，夏洛特不确定西弗勒斯是否也收到了。她和西弗勒斯去办理继承手续时，并没有涉及霍格沃茨校董身份的继承问题，她打算等表兄情绪好些后再去问他。

午饭时，西弗勒斯还是没有下来，夏洛特虽然依旧对他有些不满，但还是担心着他。晚饭时，见西弗勒斯依旧没有出来。夏洛特决定过去看看他。

她让小精灵准备了些食物，打算端到西弗勒斯的房间。但在餐厅等小精灵准备时，西弗勒斯先出现在了门口。

"我在藏书室等你。"西弗勒斯说完就转身走了。


	25. 争执

夏洛特跟上西弗勒斯，走进了藏书室。两人分别在壁炉旁两张相对的沙发上坐下。

"西弗，我很担心你。"夏洛特先开口，"你现在感觉怎么样？"

"我感觉自己愚蠢至极。"西弗勒斯毫无生气地说。

"别这样，没有选择你是伊万斯的损失。"

"这话一点也安慰不了我。"西弗勒斯依旧阴郁。

"你年轻、有才华，又富有，会有很多女孩子想和你结婚的。"夏洛特继续劝慰。

"不，"西弗勒斯摇摇头，沉默了许久，"我叫你过来是有别的话想说。"

"什么事？"

"我已经收拾好了行李，明天就会搬回蜘蛛尾巷。"

"为什么？"

"药剂厂那边，"西弗勒斯没有回答夏洛特，"如果你同意，我愿意继续在那做。如果你不愿意，我会立即离开。"

"你这是怎么了？"

"夏莉，有些事，我早就应该和你说了。但我是个懦夫，所以今天才开口。"

夏洛特皱起眉，沉默地等他说下去。

"我一直想加入黑魔王，这你是知道的，所以，为了得到他的认可，我把你带去了卢修斯婚礼后的宴请，接受了你祖父的遗产，成为了普林斯的继承人，还带你去古灵阁，把黑魔王给我的那封信假装无意地交给你。最后，还在黑魔王的授意下，把你带到了他面前。抱歉，现在才告诉你这些。"西弗勒斯一口气说完，等待夏洛特的反应。

夏洛特沉默了许久，消化着这些她知道的和不知道的消息。

见夏洛特没说话，西弗勒斯再次开口，"我没什么好狡辩的。我向你道歉，当然，你完全有资格不原谅我。如果你决定从此和我分道扬镳，我完全没有意见。"

夏洛特还是沉默着，过了许久才开口。"我不干涉你选择哪个阵营，魔法部、黑魔王，邓布利多校长，或者其他什么势力。但你应该忠诚于我，不是吗？"

西弗勒斯也沉默了片刻，"可是，我希望你站在黑魔王的阵营。这是我的真心话。你不是也主张强调血统吗？黑魔王那么强大，只要他想，扫平英国只是迟早的事。那时候，站在他的身边，你的财富与地位会比现在更高。"

夏洛特摇了摇头，"那你也不应该欺骗我。而且，我不喜欢黑魔王的那套做法，不可能站在他身边。除去这些，普林斯一直是魔法部的忠实伙伴，我不可能去支持一个想要凌驾于魔法部的非法组织。"

"非法组织？未来，黑魔王一定会掌握魔法部。那时候，你在意的魔法部竞选、执政，全都成了笑话，那时候，只怕你会一无所有。"西弗勒斯皱着眉，严肃地说。

见西弗勒斯认真的态度，夏洛特猜想今晚自己和表兄怕是谁也无法说服对方，有些无奈地笑了，"看来，我的表兄是真的很崇拜这个所谓的黑魔王，对他非常有信心。"

"他自身能力高超，现在身边还聚拢着越来越多有实力的追随者。没什么好隐瞒的，我的确崇拜他，相信他。所以，我希望你能和我一样，站在他的身旁。"

"能力高强？你不会是指他的黑魔法能力高强吧？西弗，英国是文明社会，不是什么原始丛林。要评价一个人的能力，可远不只决斗能力这一个标准。如果你真的崇尚能力高强之人，最应该崇拜的应该是祖父。他一手建立起了英国规模最大的药剂供应品牌，还跨身政界，成为了对魔法部最有影响力的人之一。除去他的这些成就，祖父还为圣芒戈、霍格沃茨都做出了巨大贡献，没有他的资助，英国的教育与医疗条件不会有现在的水平。我想这才是真正优秀强大的人，凭自己的双手，合法地赚取财富，并且回报社会，为社会做出贡献。至于伏地魔…"

西弗勒斯立刻拧紧眉头。

"我敬他是长辈，叫他一声黑魔王，"看到表兄的反应，夏洛特说，"但和祖父相比，他不过是个地痞无赖。只知道用低级的暴力手段威胁伤害别人，为自己牟利。我评价一个人，要看他或她为英国做出了什么，给英国带来了什么。伏地魔不仅没为英国做出任何贡献，反而还带来了不安定因素，我怎么可能站在这种人身旁。"

"别说他的名字！"西弗勒斯紧张地说。

"拜托。"夏洛特不以为意。"这里只有我们两个。"

"他的名字被施了保护咒，"西弗勒斯责备地说，"你现在往窗外看看，普林斯庄园外绝对有来查看情况的食死徒。"

"对不起，我不知道。"夏洛特抱歉地说。

西弗勒斯无奈地叹了口气，"夏莉，你就是太天真，把世界想得太理想了。财富、权力这些，在魔杖面前，都得乖乖听话。几句咒语，就可以让财富，权力，甚至性命都化作乌有。对方可不会因为你的财富多、权力大，或者对社会的贡献大就善待你。这个世界，本就是弱肉强食的。"

"又不是生活在丛林里的动物，人类社会的弱肉强食可不是你这个意思。"夏洛特辩驳，"至于你说的那些，根本就是暴力犯罪。"

"不是暴力犯罪，是社会变革！"西弗勒斯确信地说，"黑魔王一定会建立起新的政权。到时候，英国就会大洗牌，而你，还有邓布利多，届时都会成为被统治的对象。你们的财富、权力都会被剥夺。我是真的不希望你沦为那样的命运。"

夏洛特又无奈地轻笑了一声。

"觉得我很可笑吗？"西弗勒斯突然十分不悦地问，"我不应该在乎你的死活，对吗？！"

西弗勒斯的话和态度都让夏洛特非常意外，她皱起眉，疑惑地摇了摇头。

"是啊，也许我的确没有资格关心你。"西弗勒斯的口气更差了，"因为我只配得到普林斯小姐的怜悯和施舍，哪里有资格对你指手画脚呢。也许在你眼里，我永远都只是那个混血的贫穷表哥罢了。"

"别这么说。"夏洛特皱着眉，坚决地说。

西弗勒斯沉默了片刻，让自己冷静下来。

"夏莉，我的确做了对不起你的事，但我是真的希望你能加入黑魔王，也真的是为你好才希望你能加入黑魔王。我自认对得起你。你再看看你原来的那些朋友，你祖父的事之后，克劳奇和博恩斯还来找过你吗？"

"他也是你的外祖父！"夏洛特打断了西弗勒斯。

"尤其是那个博恩斯，"西弗勒斯没有理会夏洛特，"在霍格沃茨的时候，她恨不能把你拴在身边，现在呢，怕是连封信也没再给你写吧。"

"今晚到此为止。"被戳到痛处的夏洛特站了起来。"你的关心我体会到了，但我是不会支持神秘人的。如果你无法接受，想离开的话请便。"

西弗勒斯也站了起来，他与夏洛特互不退让地对视了片刻，最终大步离开了藏书室。


	26. 入职

西弗勒斯就这样搬离了普林斯庄园，夏洛特则又开始了独居的生活。

虽然和西弗勒斯不欢而散，但冷静下来，夏洛特其实能够理解他。西弗勒斯没有说谎，他是真心崇拜黑魔王，也是真心希望夏洛特能站到黑魔王一边。黑魔王显然是西弗勒斯的第一顺位，成为食死徒也一直是他的最高理想。虽然西弗勒斯为此无可否认地背叛了夏洛特，但他也很快坦白了一切。夏洛特认为，这说明他还是重视自己，愿意忠诚于自己。虽然心里难免有些不舒服，但夏洛特还是开始原谅他了。

很快，夏洛特收到了圣芒戈的入职通知，同时，也收到了圣芒戈院长，洛夫古德先生的来信，对方希望能去普林斯庄园拜访她。

入职的前几天，洛夫古德先生来到了普林斯庄园。

"夏洛特，你的成绩令人满意，我非常欢迎，也非常希望你入职圣芒戈。"洛夫古德先生真诚地说。

"谢谢。"夏洛特不冷不热地回应。

"客气了，"洛夫古德先生弱势地笑了笑，"你是圣芒戈的大股东，我的老板。我知道，作为实习治疗师入职确实委屈你了。"

夏洛特不置可否地笑了笑。

"关于修改医院章程的事，我确实应该最先向你汇报才对。希望你接受我的道歉，对不起。"

夏洛特没有开口，等着洛夫古德先生继续说下去。

"但我向你保证，我主张修改医院章程，全部是出于为圣芒戈的考虑。"洛夫古德先生信誓旦旦地说，"我在圣芒戈工作了几十年，也做了很多年院长，我想，对于近些年外部形势变化对圣芒戈的影响，我的体会比任何人都深刻。现在，邓布利多校长和黑魔王的势力正在渗透圣芒戈。如果不提早设置制度加以约束，后果恐怕难以挽回。如果按照原来的章程，一旦一方得势，圣芒戈必然立刻沦为其一言堂，沦为其手中的工具。那时，你我就真的束手无策了。而更改章程后，医院任何重大变革的流程都变得更复杂，更耗时，相当于给了我们缓冲的时间，至少保证了圣芒戈不会提前沦陷。这就是我说的让圣芒戈走得更远。你觉得如何，老板？"洛夫古德先生再次露出弱势的笑容。

夏洛特也淡淡地笑了笑，"我赞成。"

"谢谢。我可以再说说我的运营理念吗？"

"当然。"

"我觉得，对于圣芒戈，尤其是现在的圣芒戈，中立是第一位的，倾向于邓布利多校长或黑魔王都不好。否则，我们势必会遭到另一方的强烈打击，那不一定是我们能承受的。进一步，如果邓布利多校长或黑魔王的人成为了圣芒戈的主导，那他们必然会因为血统或立场而歧视患者。对待患者，一视同仁。这是治疗师宣言的第一条，也是我运营圣芒戈的原则。你觉得如何？"

"听其言而观其行。洛夫古德先生，我自小看着您把圣芒戈运营为一家非歧视的机构，即使是在祖父的领导下。自然相信您平等中立的原则。"

洛夫古德先生尴尬地笑了笑，"作为院长，我自然是根据股东的指导运营医院。我非歧视运营的理念就是在普林斯先生的指导下形成的。普林斯先生格局宏大，虽然推崇血统，但在对待生老病死这样的事上，始终倡导一视同仁，尊重生命，不站立场。我非常敬佩。"

"确实值得敬佩。"

洛夫古德先生赔笑地点了点头，转移了话题。"关于圣芒戈的运营，我还有一件事要汇报。相信你也了解外面现在的形势。据我判断，圣芒戈的治疗师中，也已经有人加入了黑魔王或邓布利多校长的阵营。不过，我没有因此大幅裁员，既是为了保证接诊能力，也是想要打个平衡，让他们相互制约，都不敢在圣芒戈轻举妄动。而且，有他们自己的人在，黑魔王和邓布利多校长也多少会对圣芒戈高抬贵手。你觉得呢？"

"可以。"夏洛特点了点头，"那有没有很明显的邓布利多校长或黑魔王的人？"

"我也想说这个。新入职的实习治疗师需要在每层楼各在一名治疗师的领导下实习至少一年。魔咒伤害科的本吉•芬威克（注一）主动来找我，要求带你。我觉得，他就很可能是邓布利多校长的人。"洛夫古德先生停了一下，见夏洛特没什么反应，他继续开口，"他原本有个弟弟，是个很优秀的傲罗，但年纪轻轻就被黑巫师害死了，所以他特别讨厌黑巫师，可以说是嫉恶如仇。我觉得，他要求带你可能是邓布利多校长的指示。你觉得我应该答应吗？"

"你更了解圣芒戈的情况，你有什么建议？"

"我的话…，如果是邓布利多校长让本吉接近你，那肯定是想拉拢你。但是，是否被拉拢，肯定还是你说了算。与此同时，圣芒戈内势力诸多，情况复杂。如果能在邓布利多校长的人身边，应该多少可以得到些来自这一方的帮助和支持，有助于你尽快在圣芒戈立足，也有助于你尽快摸清圣芒戈内的形势。所以我想，这也不失为一个选择。"

"只有他一个人提出这样的要求？"

"是的。"

"那就按你说的办。"

"好的。"

"你还有其他什么要说的吗？"

"关于你的入职，夏洛特，我是真的非常希望能在入职那天见到你。我这次来，也就是为了这个。"洛夫古德先生诚恳地说，"我很抱歉，之前我有些强迫的意思，但事实是，我只是太希望你能来圣芒戈了。这么说有些尴尬，但是，我知道，在普林斯的版图中，圣芒戈并不是那么重要。现在外部局势越来越严峻，我真的害怕圣芒戈成为普林斯的弃子。夏洛特，无论你如何领导普林斯，我请求你不要遗弃圣芒戈。我希望你来圣芒戈工作，是希望你能亲自体会圣芒戈现在所面临的局面，了解圣芒戈内部的真实情况，如果可能，再对圣芒戈产生些许情感联结，而不只是把它视作筹码，或其他可抛弃的东西。我不想想象圣芒戈被邓布利多校长或黑魔王控制的场景。圣芒戈是治病救人的地方，不应该有立场。圣芒戈现在需要中立力量的支持，需要普林斯的支持。"

"我了解了。"

几天后，夏洛特入职了圣芒戈。

其实，即使洛夫古德先生不去劝她，夏洛特也一定会去。圣芒戈是普林斯药剂厂的重要销路，夏洛特必须牢牢把握。

艾奎拉去世后，洛夫古德先生背着夏洛特联系其他股东，想要修改医院章程，这让夏洛特对他的印象坠入谷底。不过，这次见面后，夏洛特对他的印象有所改观，同时，夏洛特也有些哭笑不得。

一方面，夏洛特意识到，洛夫古德先生之所以着急修改医院章程，是因为他怀疑夏洛特和黑魔王有所勾结。两人谈话时，洛夫古德先生也是多次试探，尤其是借本吉•芬威克的事让她表明态度。不过，夏洛特也不完全怪洛夫古德先生。虽然洛夫古德先生显然和其他所有人一样，都认为夏洛特是个不成熟，易被操纵，担不起继承人责任的小女孩，所以急于削弱她对圣芒戈的控制力。但是，夏洛特也的确做错了事，给了洛夫古德先生怀疑她的理由。艾奎拉的葬礼上，夏洛特突然地以家人的身份向所有人介绍西弗勒斯，鲁莽而草率，完全没有考虑这一举动可能传递的错误信号，以及可能产生的影响。现在想来，不仅洛夫古德先生，很多人，甚至包括邓布利多校长，都可能因为她的这一举动，认为她和西弗勒斯一样，是倾向于黑魔王的。夏洛特答应让芬威克在自己身边，也是希望能有所补救。

另一方面，虽然洛夫古德先生的一些做法让夏洛特反感，但她觉得，洛夫古德先生所做，真的只是为了圣芒戈，没有立场，没有私心。他真的只是想让圣芒戈在目前混乱多变的局势中保持中立，继续平等地救死扶伤。为此，他不怕得罪夏洛特，不怕丢掉圣芒戈院长的职务，他无论如何都要尽力争取更改医院章程。但是，他又害怕真的得罪了夏洛特，因为圣芒戈需要资金，更迫切地需要中立力量的支持。所以，已经中年，且拥有一定社会地位的他只能委屈自己，上门来讨好还不到20岁的夏洛特，低姿态地请求她不要放弃圣芒戈，请求自己的老板每天去监视自己的工作。夏洛特真心敬佩洛夫古德先生的医德和言行一致，敬佩他为圣芒戈，为英国的医疗殚精竭虑，鞠躬尽瘁。

和夏洛特一同入职的，多数是和她同届的霍格沃茨毕业生，但他们都不是斯莱特林学院毕业的，所以夏洛特并不熟悉。

圣芒戈的治疗师有至少5年的实习期，新入职的实习治疗师将在每层楼各在一名治疗师的领导下实习至少一年。同时，圣芒戈实行三班制。白班是上午8时至下午4时，中班是下午4时至第二天0时，夜班是0时至上午8时，四班三倒。也就是每次下班后休息24小时，然后上下一班。

夏洛特的第一年实习在5楼，魔咒伤害科，带她的就是本吉•芬威克。芬威克是一位看起来有点邋遢的高个男人。据他自己介绍，他毕业于格兰芬多学院，离开霍格沃茨就入职了圣芒戈，已经在这里工作将近20年了。他目前孑然一身，父母都去世了，所以单身的他比其他同事承担了更多的加班。

实习的第一天结束时，40号病房门上的卡片换成了：主治疗师：本吉•芬威克；实习治疗师：夏洛特•普林斯。

注一：本吉•芬威克Benjy Fenwick，初代凤凰社成员


End file.
